Legend of Zelda — Women in Love
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: Ruto, Saria y Malon... tres mujeres muy diferentes... pero con un mismo objetivo: Encontrar al hombre que aman... juntas emprenderan una aventura atraves de lugares conocidos... llevando siempre la esperanza de encontrar al hombre que aman...
1. Prologo

_**Legend of Zelda**_

_**Women in Love**_

**Prologo**

We are not afraid of the danger... we will not be sorry what we are leaving behind... happen what happen... We'll never stop... until we find what we are looking for... we'll continue with this journey... doing everything we have to do... until we find the man we love...

En unos campos nunca explorados... mas alla del reino de Hyrule... tres almas emprendian un viaje... un viaje que marcaria un antes y un despues en sus vidas... un viaje en el que emplearian muchos sacrificios... un viaje de cuyas consecuencias estaban concientes y habian decidido hacerlo sin mirar atras... aquello era la aventura de sus vidas exigida por sus corazones... por alli... tres mujeres viajaban en dos caballos mirando solo hacia el futuro... si algun dia podrian recuperar lo que habian perdido no era algo en lo que se permitieran pensar... eran tres mujeres con el corazón lleno de sentimientos... y con una misma desición...

Una de ellas, la cual se encontraba manejando uno de los caballos mientras llevaba a una de sus compañeras sujeta a su espalda, pertenecia a la raza de los Zoras, los seres marinos de aquella tierra, de hecho, era la princesa de su raza... pero eso es lo que ERA... hasta que abandono su titulo y el derecho al trono, dejandolo aquel puesto a quien fuera elegido por los hombres de su tierra; la joven Zora era ya una adolecente alta y firme, con una personalidad fuerte aunque un tanto terca, mas un cuerpo muy sensual que captaba la atencion de cualquiera que la viera; la chica llevaba puesta un conjunto rojo y dorado llamado "Tunica de la Alianza", formada con las cualidades de una tunica Goron y una tunica Zora, haciendo de esta una tunica apta para todos los climas y circunstancias, ella no esta acostumbrada a usar vestimentas, ya que, asi como la mayoria de su raza, solia andar desnuda, pero ella sabia que necesitaria esas prendas para aquel viaje, al igual que las botas que vestia. Ella habia sido la primera en decidir comenzar ese viaje ya que, en las actuales circunstancias, lo que menos le importaba era su vida...

- No me importa morir... es preferible a no verte mas... - Penso Ruto...

La otra chica, la cual se abrazaba a la espalda de su compañera de viaje, era una niña de la raza kokori que aparentaba doce años, aunque ni ella sabia su verdadera edad. Era una niña muy madura de cabello y ojos verdes, llevaba puesta su tipica tunica de Kokori, lo cual era lo unico que aceptaba vestir, asi como la llevaba puesta la persona que iba a buscar, a quien no veia desde hacia ya casi dos años. Aquella niña, que compartia dones magicos junto a la otra joven con la que se encontraba, era la unica de su raza a la que se le concedio la libertad, osea, la posibilidad de abandonar el bosque Kokori y poder viajar por el resto del mundo, aunque esto significara que ya no viviria de la energia de las hadas sin necesidad alguna, de ahi en mas, ella deberia saciar cualquier necesidad que su cuerpo le empezara a exigir, como si fuera una mas de otras razas de aquel mundo. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que habia sufrido ya al dejar su hogar y una vida de infancia eterna, no pensaba hechar atras su misión, la cual sentia como su deber y responsabilidad, algo que cumpliria asi fuera lo ultimo que hiciera...

- Perdiste el rumbo en tu vida... pero no pienso permitir que te pierdas a ti mismo... - Penso Saria...

La tercer chica, que iba en el otro caballo llevando con ella el equipaje, era una joven inocente y trabajadora que habia pasado toda su vida en un rancho, cuidando caballos, vacas y gallinas, tambien conocidas como Cuccos. La muchacha de largo cabello castaño llevaba puestas unas ropas muy diferentes a las que habituaba, se habia puesto un pantalon de Jean, una remera de magas largas mas un chaleco de cuero resistente, mas un cinturon y unas botas, ambos tambien de cuero, dandole la imagen de una vaquera de la antigua. Esta joven tenia un compromiso pendiente, ya que hubo un momento en su vida en la que ella se encontro en malas situaciones, al igual que sus seres queridos, pero gracias al hombre que queria encontrar, sus problemas se solucionaron de una manera mucho mas facil de lo que esperaba, y su vida retomo el hermoso curso que tenia originalmente, y no solo eso, aquel joven tambien habia salvado a todo el reino en el que vivia, dando asi la paz nuevamente a su tierra solo para ser olvidado por todos... menos por ella... ella jamas habia olvidado al joven que salvo a su tierra sin nunca pedir nada a cambio, pero para ella eso era injusto, no le parecia correcto que aquel hombre solo debiera seguir su camino solo y sin nisiquiera un simple gracias. Él habia salvado a muchas personas de la oscuridad, pero era hora de que alguien lo salvara a él de la soledad, y esa persona seria ella si eso fuera necesario...

- Una persona tan noble como tu... no merece vivir solo... - Penso Malon...

Malon, Ruto y Saria... tres chicas que empezaron un viaje en busca del hombre al que las tres amaban... tres chicas muy diferentes... tres mujeres de distintas razas, distintas habilidades y distintas personalidades... solo un amor en comun las unia... y a pesar de todas sus diferencias... aquel amor les era suficiente...

El trio cabalgaba rapidamente en los dos corceles dirigiendose hacia el noreste... siguiendo la unica pista que tenian sobre lo que buscaban... ya que el ultimo lugar donde habia sido visto habia sido en esa dirección... el noreste... aunque aquello no significase mucho y que aquel hombre no estar por alli... a ellas no les importaba... si no lo encontraban alli lo buscarian en otro lado, y luego en otro o en cualquier esquina del universo... asi tuvieran que ir hasta el fin del mundo para encontrarlo... asi tardaran años en hacerlo... no les importaba... aquella busqueda... aquella misión... era lo unico que les importaba en sus vidas...


	2. Capitulo 00

_**Legend of Zelda**_

_**Women in Love**_

**Capitulo Cero**

_After so much time... while we have learned so much... about ourselves... and about you... we have reached a new world... we made an important step on our adventure... and we finally found what we needed for our faith... a hint about the man we love..._

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Las chicas no podías saberlo, solo sabían que había sido mucho... sus viajes hacia el norte las llevaron por diversos pueblos pequeños e individuales que existían mas allá de Hyrule... aldeas tranquilas y porteñas que comerciaban entre ellas...

Por allí, ellas fueron muy bien recibidas y así conocieron a mucha gente... y siempre trataban de recolectar tanta información como era posible... todo lo que pudiera serles útil en su búsqueda... aunque no parecía ser tan fácil...

Durante semanas las chicas no paraban de ir y volver a cada uno de los tantos pueblitos de esa región preguntando una y otra vez por el hombre al que buscaban... pero nadie parecía haberlo visto jamás... nadie identificaba el nombre tan mencionado por ellas. Dichas respuestas negativas a las preguntas empezó a provocar que el trío terminara suponiendo que el rumor de que la persona que buscaban había ido al norte era falso... pero un día, por mera casualidad, una de las tres, al preguntar por quien buscaba, se refirió a esa persona no por el nombre sino por sus habilidades... fue cuando lo descubrieron... ¡Él si había estado por ahí! Pero resultaba ser que nadie lo conocía por el nombre... ya que aparentemente él jamás había dicho su verdadero nombre en estas tierras... y por eso la población lo bautizó a su gusto... el héroe que había devuelto la felicidad a sus tiempos y que después se había ido sin esperar a ser agradecido... el Legendario Timeslayer...

Al comienzo tenían dudas que dicho Timeslayer fuera a quien buscaban... pero la descripción que todos les daban coincidían con sus recuerdos... por lo visto él aun seguía cumpliendo el rol de héroe alrededor del mundo... muchos dijeron que él solía decir... la frase que había quedado gravada en el corazón de todas las personas...

"Donde haya problemas... donde la gente sufra... ahí estaré yo... para compartir y combatir... su dolor y su tristeza... para que así... entre ellos y yo... reunamos lo necesario... la fuerza y el valor... y así... luchar contra el mal... y darle completa exterminación"

Las chicas, ahora más enamoradas que antes, empezaron a reunir toda la información posible del Timeslayer... consiguiendo así tanta información como no podían... hasta llegar al punto de conocer todos y hasta el ultimo paso que dicha persona dio en ese pueblo... y por un segundo las tres creyeron estar muy cerca de él... pero el ultimo informe que habían logrado conseguir en esas tierras contradijo sus creencias...

- El muchacho al que buscas, jovencita... él ya no esta por estos pueblos... él se fue hacia Gaya, el continente del Este, hace ya mucho tiempo... yo mismo dirigí el barco que lo llevó hasta allí... - Le contó un viejo marino a la joven que consiguió tal descubrimiento...

- Gracias, señor... - Respondió Malon - Ahora... quisiera preguntarle... ¿Cree que mis amigas y yo podamos ir hasta allí también?

El viejo sonrió... bebió un poco de su taza de té... y luego respondió...

- Pues claro niña... el barco hacia Gaya parte mañana... pueden abordarlo si quieren... solo necesitan traer sus propias provisiones para el viaje...

Malon estaba casi por llorar de alegría ante tanta buena suerte y, luego de agradecerle decenas de veces al anciano, salio tan rápido como pudo del puerto a buscar su caballo y luego a reunirse con sus amigas.

Ambas chicas no podían creer que su compañera finalmente había encontrado un dato tan certero... pero sin esperar empezaron a prepararse para el viaje próximo... y al siguiente día, temprano, las tres abordaron el barco rumbo a Gaya... emocionadas, no solo por estar siguiendo pistas certeras, sino también por estar viajando a un entero continente nuevo para ellas...

Durante el largo viaje, las chicas hicieron buenas amistades con los marineros y otros pasajeros del barco, el cual cumplía tanto la función de comercio como de transporte turístico... ellas habían traído alimentos suficientes para una buena cantidad de días, y gracias a los conocimientos de la chica acuática sobre la pesca, el suplir lo que consumían no era un gran esfuerzo... la pesca de ellas resulto tan buena que un gran numero de personas empezó a preguntarles los 'secretos' para la eficacia...

La pequeña del grupo solía mirar mucho el mar... o al menos cuando no tenia nada mas que hacer... siempre esperando ansiosa el llegar al nuevo continente... aunque le dijeran que faltaban días o semanas para llegar... ella no dejaba de mirar al horizonte con la esperanza de ver la tierra surgiendo entre el agua y saber que habían llegado... no podía esperar a ver la hora de empezar a recorrerlo en busca del hombre que conocía desde que era un bebe... ella tenia que admitir algo... este viaje le estaba haciendo conocer una parte de si misma que desconocía...

Por azar de la vida, ese día el viejo marinero que les dio la información y que dirigía el barco se sentó a un lado de la niña y comenzó a hablarle de asuntos al azar, como del mar, de su profundidad, de las gaviotas y de su pequeña gaviota mascota llamada Kekko. Y como era de esperarse, tarde o temprano saldrían hablando del famoso Timeslayer...

- Una pregunta, mi niña... ¿Qué relación tienen ustedes tres con este joven héroe?

- Nosotras... somos sus amigas... viejas amigas... - Contesto Saria nerviosa...

Ya habían dicho eso varias veces... nombrándose ellas mismas amigas o viejas amigas de él... pero últimamente no sabían si tenían derecho a hacerlo... aquel hombre parecía haberse distanciado de ellas... no sabían las razones... pero no podían estar seguras de como seria el momento en el que lograran encontrarlo...

- Pues parece que ninguna esta muy contenta con el puesto de amiga... Jo, jo - Se rió el anciano...

- Hey!

Saria, quedando algo colorada por el comentario, decidió salir de la borda y entrar a su cuarto... allí donde nadie la molestaría en sus pensamientos... en sus recuerdos de su amado... y pensar que por tanto tiempo había jugado un papel que sin darse cuenta odiaba... era como decía el anciano... el puesto de amiga no le bastaba... a pesar de que por tanto tiempo se había mantenido así por decisión propia... ahora los hilos del arrepentimiento la asechaban... haciéndole darse cuenta de que ella fue la primera entre las tres que lo conoció... y que claramente tuvo una oportunidad en la que con solo dar el primer paso hubiera alcanzado todo lo que deseaba... y la única culpable era ella... por su cobardía del pasado... su timidez... y ahora... que finalmente había logrado superar todo eso... ¿Quien sabe si tendría nuevamente la oportunidad?


	3. Capitulo 01

_**Legend of Zelda**_

_**Women in Love**_

**Capitulo 01**

_While we get closer to our chosen one... we starts to feel his presence... now we can feel his great soul... we know that we are getting really close to him... but... somehow... something strange is telling us that we are really far away from him... What is going to be our destiny? Will we be able to reach him with our love?_

En una agradable habitación, pequeña pero agradable, Ruto se encontraba terminando de arreglar las tres camas que se encontraban allí además de acomodar sus pertenencias y las de sus compañeras. Se encontraba con mucho sueño... pero ya faltaba poco para que pudieran dormir como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Repentinamente vio a su compañera, la Socorrí, entrar a la habitación. La niña se encontraba abrazando su estomago y no tenia buena cara, evidentemente venia del baño.

— Te dije que comer todos esos dulces te causaría una indigestión... — Dijo la mujer Zora

La chica de cabello verde se limito a suspirar y luego sentarse contra el respaldo de una de las camas...

— Todavía no me acostumbro a esto de la digestión... — Contesto...

— Lo harás, tarde o temprano — Dijo Malon al entrar al cuarto...

— ¿Trajiste algo de comer? — Preguntó Ruto

— Sí — Respondió la pelirroja...

Luego de terminar de arreglar la habitación, las tres mujeres se sentaron alrededor de la mesa del cuarto, repartiendo entre ellas la comida que Malon había logrado conseguir en un restaurante de comida rápida. Las chicas mayores comieron cada una un par de hamburguesas livianas, mientras que la mas pequeña, debido a su actual problema de estomago, decidió comer solo una ensalada pequeña.

Las tres habían tenido mucha suerte al conseguir un lugar en donde quedarse al llegar a ese pueblo por la noche... lo hoteles estaban todos cerrados y no había ninguna posada... pero gracias a Héctor, un anciano del pueblo que trabajaba en su propia tienda, lograron conseguir un lugar 'permanente' mientras estuvieran allí. A cambio de un poco de ayuda en la tienda, Héctor les dio una habitación cómoda para dormir, y mientras ellas se quedaran en ese pueblo en busca de Link, podrían pasar allí la noche.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas ayudaron a Héctor a abrir la tienda y a ordenar todas las cosas para cuando llegaran los clientes de aquella 'Tienda de Todo' (Por el tipo de mercadería vendida). Luego de que las tres lograron dejar la tienda 'impecable', el anciano les agradeció profundamente diciéndoles que podían tomarse todo el tiempo libre que quisieran, y las chicas no iban a perder ni un minuto en buscar al hombre que amaban...

Una vez empezaron a recorrer Astray, capital de Gaya y la ciudad en la que supuestamente estaba Link, las chicas se separaron en busca de información... y fueron por todas partes preguntando a la gente, ya fuera por 'Link' o 'Timeslayer'. Pero era extraño... en todo el pueblo NADIE había escuchado de él, nadie reconocía ninguno de los nombres o a alguien con las características que ellas pudieran dar... por lo visto nunca se vio a un sableador rubio en el pueblo... ¿Acaso las ultimas pistas que habían seguido eran falsas?

Malon se encontraba entonces investigando en una tienda de armas... con la idea de que Link podría haber visitado un lugar así para buscar una espada... aunque en aquel lugar no solo habían espadas... en aquel lugar la chica pelirroja encontró todo tipo de armas que conocía y hasta nuevas... había suficiente arsenal como para suplir un ejercito...

— Quisiera que me hablara sobre sus últimos clientes... señor Sickal — Respondió Malon ante la pregunta del orfebre acerca de lo que venia a buscar la señorita a la que no dejaba de llamar Cowgirl debido a la vestimenta...

— ¿Mis clientes? Je... — Respondió mientras martillaba la hoja aun ardiente de un sable — No he tenido muchos últimamente... mi querida Cowgirl... si no fuera por la compra que cierto hombre hizo hace un año... ahora estaría en la ruina...

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Solo hablo de alguien que me hizo un encargue de espadas... me dijo que creara tantas como pudiera y que se las llevara, que él las compraría todas...

— ¿Y cuantas les llevo?

— ¿Cuantas? Quien sabe... ¡Fueron centenas! Nunca supe para que quería tantas espadas... pero en una ocasión que le lleve unas cuantas... él me dijo que había terminado mi trabajo y que ya no debía llevarle nada más...

— ¿Y entonces?

— ¿Entonces? Nada... ya no lo volví a ver... él pagó muy bien los pedidos... pero después de eso... él simplemente desapareció... eso fue hace tres meses atrás... pero a fin de cuentas... ¿Por qué te importa tanto eso?

— Buena pregunta... — Respondió al darse cuenta de que estaba husmeando en donde no tenia nada que hacer — No sé para que pregunte sobre eso... a fin de cuentas yo solo quería saber de otra persona...

— ¿Otra persona?

— Señor Sickal, quiero saber un joven rubio y apuesto paso alguna vez por aquí...

— Je... el último rubio que conocí paso hace más de tres años. Lo siento, Cowgirl, pero no creo poder ayudarte a encontrar a quien buscas...

— Entiendo... gracias igualmente...

— ¡Eso sí, si alguna vez necesitas equipo para viajar! ¡¡Sickal Tigerson tiene todas las armas, ja ja! — Dijo alegremente antes de que Malon finalmente saliera de la tienda...

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Por otro lado... Ruto estaba en un lugar donde suele correr información... una cantina. Como no era noche, obviamente no habría casi nadie, solo estaban el cantinero dormido detrás de la barra, un señor que limpiaba el suelo y una mujer de visita que se encontraba de muy mal humor, sentada en la barra cerca de Ruto...

— ¡Ya te dije, no pienso irme, así que déjame en paz! — Grito la mujer

— Esta bien... — Respondió el encargado de la limpieza, volviendo luego a su labor de fregar el suelo...

— Discúlpeme señor — Llamó Ruto — ¿podría hacerle unas preguntas?

Ruto sabia que probablemente no encontraría mucha información teniendo solo a ese hombre como fuente, pero al menos tenia que probar...

— Seguro niña — Respondió sin voltear a verla — Pregunta tranquila...

— Yo... estoy buscando a una persona... de hecho, yo y mis amigas llevamos casi tres meses buscándole... y recientemente hemos oído que dicha persona vino a este pueblo...

— Y quieren saber si en este bar podrán encontrar algo... ¿Verdad? — Dijo el hombre adelantando la conversación

— E... Exactamente...

— Pues... a mi nadie me cuenta nada, pero si suelo escuchar mucho los chismes... a fin de cuentas... ¿A quien buscas?

— Él es un guerrero como jamás a habido... su nombre es Link...

— ¡así que estas buscando a tu hombre! ¿¡Eh? — Grito la mujer dándole a la Zora un susto de muerte — ¡Mira, nena, te lo digo ahora! ¡¡Olvídate de él!

El último grito hizo que Ruto casi se cayera del asiento... pero luego de reincorporarse y de pasar una mano por un costado de su rostro... la ex—princesa concentró sus firmes ojos violetas en los de aquella mujer...

— Yo nunca lo olvidare... — Respondió fría, dura, profunda y fuertemente...

— ¡Si ese hombre te dejo es porque no le interesas! ¿¡Entiendes? ¡Y sin importar cuanto lo ames, o cuan buena persona sea él! ¡¡Eso no cambiara nada! ¡Los hombres simplemente no pueden amar a alguien del cual no están enamorados!

— ¿Y por qué dices eso?

— ¡¡Por EXPERIENCIA! Ingenua...

La Zora simplemente suspiro y luego volvió a mirar al hombre...

— Entonces... ¿Ha escuchado de Link?

— Nop... lo siento, niña, jamás escuche ese nombre...

— Bueno... él tiene mas de un nombre, o más bien, apodos... ¿Ha oído hablar del "Héroe del Tiempo"?

— Tampoco, lo siento...

— ¿Y del Timeslayer?

— No — Respondió el señor

— Sí — Dijo repentinamente la mujer — Escuche de ese tal Timeslayer...

— ¿¡DE VERDAD? — Pregunto Ruto emocionada — ¿¡Qué sabes de él?

— No mucho... y en realidad, solo escuche su nombre cuando estaba en Balamp, el pueblo costero...

— Pero... de ahí es de donde vengo...

— Lo imagine — La mujer se detuvo un momento para tomar un poco de su vaso de agua, ella había pedido una bebida alcohólica, pero esto fue lo único que le dieron — Pero... escuche que él se había dirigido hacia este pueblo...

— ¿En serio? Pero... nadie ha sabido nada de él por este pueblo, exceptuándote a ti, claro...

— Tal vez... su fama no ha corrido mucho aun por aquí... quien sabe...

— ¿Pero entonces como puedo encontrarlo?

— No sabría decirte... pero... si él es realmente el héroe que dicen... se mostrara en el momento indicado...

— Entiendo...

— Lo siento... pero eso es todo lo que puedo decirte... de cualquier forma, espero que no lo encuentres...

— ¿Eh?

— Es obvio que él no esta interesado en ti... ¿Verdad? Quizás te considere su amiga, y hasta te aprecie mucho... pero es evidente que no le atraes en ESA manera... por eso pienso que mejor deberías olvidarlo...

— Mi vida esta atada a él... yo soy como tu, no puedo olvidarlo...

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡El cretino que se atrevió a burlarse de mí ya es solo parte de mi pasado!

— Y de tus recuerdos también... ¿O que estas haciendo aquí entonces? Solo te lamentas por haberte fijado en él mientras finges odiarlo... solo lastimándote a ti misma para sacarlo de tu corazón... — La joven Zora rió un poco y luego guardo silencio — El amor es como el veneno... corre por nuestras venas infectándonos lentamente... y solo cortando nuestras venas podemos expulsarlo... es increíble como algo tan puro es tan similar a algo tan horrible...

— Pero tu solo fertilizas ese veneno constantemente...

— Yo he cargado con este amor por ya diez años... y ahora cubrió hasta la ultima gota de mi sangre... imagino que ya conoces la única forma de que me quedaría para sacármelo entonces... ¿Verdad?

Manteniendo esa mirada de ironía, Ruto se levanto del asiento...

— Gracias por la información, amiga... me retiro, adiós...

Y sin que nadie diga nada más... Ruto simplemente camino hasta la puerta, yéndose de una vez de la cantina...

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Estaba atardeciendo en Astray, y Saria se encontraba en la terraza del edificio en el que estaba hospedada... mirando el sol...

Otro día se iba... y sin importar cuanto busco... no encontró a su amado Link.

Cuando comenzó su aventura... ella había imaginado muchas de las cosas que ahora estaban ocurriendo... el viajar a otros continentes... escuchar pasadas aventuras de Link... investigar distintos pueblos... y a la vez se preguntaba... ¿Cuantas mas de sus eventos imaginados se volverían real?

Al comienzo... buscar información era difícil... ella no sabia como simplemente hablarle a un desconocido y preguntarle sobre un aventurero... por lo cual paso por muchas situaciones incomodas... y en una ocasión se vio en un serio peligro cuando la persona con la que trato de hablar resulto ser un ladrón... pero como estaban las tres juntas, pudieron detenerle. Poco a poco ella fue obteniendo más experiencia en esto de buscar a alguien, y ahora esto le resultaba mucho más fácil que antes... pero aun seguía siendo igual de ineficaz.

— Link...

Allí... en alguna parte del mundo... en algún rincón al azar... se encontraba el Timeslayer... y mientras tanto, ella en esa terraza. Tan grande era el mundo... que le era imposible imaginarlo y compararlo con las posibilidades que tenia de encontrar a quien buscaba... ¿Y si él se encontraba en la otra punta del mundo? ¿O si acaso él se encontraba ahora justo debajo de sus pies comprando algo en la tienda de Héctor? El solo pensarlo le hacia temblar... le hacia sentirse tan insignificante... su mente la llevó al pasado... en esos días en los que convivía con él en esa vida de infantes... de puras risas y diversión... todo eso se veía taaan distante... que parecían eventos de otra vida.

Finalmente ella entendió que su vida estaba dividida en dos partes... y el punto que las dividía estaba ubicado en aquel puente que representaba la salida del Bosque Socorrí. En aquel momento... a él se le había encomendado una misión... y aun sin saber porque tenia que hacerlo... el solo sentir que su ayuda era necesitada y haber contemplado la muerte del Gran Árbol Deku le impulsaron a vivir esa odisea... desde un comienzo el sabia que, después de esa aventura, él jamás volvería a ser el mismo... pero aun así no se detuvo.

Fue allí donde ella le espero... escondida detrás de uno de los palos del puente... él solo siguió de largo sin notarla... pero ella no pudo evitar el llamarlo... una parte de ella le decía que no debía hacerlo, que eso solo les traería dolor a ambos... pero no pudo evitarlo... su corazón no pudo ser callado... y entonces él la vio... la sorpresa era clara en sus ojos... y su silencio demostraba su nerviosismo... no tenia palabras...

Ella camino hacia él... viendo esos hermosos ojos de niño y de adulto a la vez... y entonces... su mente se invadió de ideas horribles que la trastornaron eternamente... sin embargo... durante ese instante logró contener su impulso y actuar como debía... sin embargo... no logró expresar ninguno de sus sentimientos... ni siquiera desearle buena suerte... solo pudo hacerle un regalo... su preciada ocarina... la cual él tomo entre sus temblorosas manos...

Él no pudo decir ninguna palabra... ¿Pero qué quería decir eso? ¿Que sentimientos representaban? ¿Qué sentía él por ella? No podía saberlo... y lo único que le quedo de él fueron restos de una lagrima... una lagrima que empezó a caer de los ojos de Link... y que él quiso ocultar dándose vuelta y corriendo rápidamente... pero que fue captada por Saria, quien vio como dicha lagrima se esparcía cuando él dio ese giro... y que fue atrapada por sus manos antes de llegar al suelo...

Ella miro fijamente aquel liquido entre sus manos... era agua que había salido de su cuerpo... que era la misma esencia de su amado, quien ya no estaba mas con ella... y no podía creer cuanto significaba para ella el tener eso entre sus manos... eso era su única luz en la soledad que la rodeaba... ella quería preservarlo para siempre... ¿Pero cómo? La idea de beberlo no le gustaba... tampoco le parecía muy buena idea frotarlo por su piel... por lo cual decidió dejarlo en donde estaba prohibido... en aquel sitio que todos los kokoris sabían que no debían tocar... en la parte del cuerpo que cada niño del bosque desconocía... pero que sabían que representaba una gran importancia.

Hacer eso seguramente seria un pecado... una traición a lo que era tradicional para su infancia... una falta de respeto a las enseñanzas dadas por el Gran Árbol Deku... algo que seguramente dejaría alguna 'marca' en alguna parte de ella, ya fuera interna o externa... pero ella dejo eso de lado como si fuera polvo... como algo que no tenia importancia... para ella... todo eso no valía nada comparado con lo que sentía en aquellos instantes... un sentimiento tan grandioso que estaba fuera del alcance de su entendimiento... y que a la vez le hacia sufrir internamente... pero en fin... era hora de hacer lo que debía hacer...

Con la punta de sus dedos... la niña corrió sus prendas... aventurando sus manos a donde nunca habían estado... mientras cuidaban de aquel preciado tesoro liquido... las yemas de sus dedos palpaban la zona buscando aquello especial que ella sabia que tenia pero que le costaba encontrar... hasta llegar a la zona mas baja de todas... donde con solo un roce sintió un shock... y entonces la fuerza se fue de sus piernas... dejándola de rodillas en el suelo.

Milagrosamente había logrado que el liquido que estaba en sus palmas no se perdiera... y sabia que ahora debería ponerlo allí para preservarlo... en aquello que ella creía... una entrada a su alma... pero no seria fácil... aquel roce lo había demostrado... sepultar ese liquido en su interior seria lo mas difícil que jamás habría hecho en su vida... pero no le importaba lo que viniera... ella lo haría... por él...

¿Por qué por él? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? ¿Por qué se sometía ella misma a tales cosas por ese chico? Durante ese entonces no podía entenderlo... pero ahora sí...

Saria separo sus rodillas... dejando bien apartadas ambas piernas... mientras empujaba mas y mas sus prendas para poder dejar el camino libre... hasta que sabia que estaba ahí... hasta estar segura de que ahora las lagrimas estaban a menos de un centímetro de la entrada a su alma... lo que vendría de eso no seria dolor... no sabia que tan diferente seria esa sensación pero si sabia que seria mucho mas profundo... pero no podía saber a que se exponía con eso... sin embargo... sin importar lo que fuera... lo haría...

Luego de respirar profundamente tres veces... como si fuera una cuenta regresiva... la niña cerro fuertemente los ojos, reunió sus fuerzas... y aplasto aquel lugar con sus manos... frotando duramente para depositar la esencia de su amado dentro de ella... para Saria era simplemente imposible comprender lo que sentía... pero aquello estaba afectando la totalidad de su cuerpo haciendo que se le retuerza todo músculo de su cuerpo... la niña choco su cabeza y parte de su torso contra el puente, dejando su parte posterior como la mas elevada, mientras múltiples gemidos escapaban de su boca... y sus manos seguían dándole esa sabrosa tortura prohibida...

No se detuvo hasta que sintió claramente que toda esa parte había sido empapada con las lagrimas de Link... y solo entonces saco sus manos de allí y empezó a relajarse... entonces dio vuelta su cuerpo quedando acostada cabeza arriba sobre el puente... respirando agitadamente mientras se recuperaba de aquella terrible y divina experiencia que, por alguna extraña razón, había dejado húmedas a todas las prendas cercanas a aquel sitio...

Esto no era nada mas que un mínimo consuelo... un diminuto trozo de todas aquellas 'horribles' ideas que aun rondaban por su mente y que se arrepentía de no haber realizando... aunque fuera al menos... haber tomado su rostro entre sus manos... y haber unido sus labios con los suyos... aunque en aquel entonces... ni siquiera conocía la palabra "Beso"

— Hola, Saria...

La voz de su amiga provoco un repentino regreso a la realidad en la Socorrí, quien de pura suerte nomás logró disimular su sorpresa... pero que se vio aun mas sorprendida al encontrar nuevamente húmeda su entrepierna... por lo cual se apretó las piernas y se acercó a la pared para tratar de disimularlo... mientras se quedaba mirando al horizontes y sus dos amigas colocaban sus manos en sus hombros...

Ruto y Malon habían vuelto finalmente... ambas sin ninguna información realmente útil... y con la esperanza aun mas frágil que en esa mañana... lamentablemente... realmente NADA es eterno... ¿Y la esperanza? No... tampoco... aunque esto fuera en ocasiones lo ultimo en mantenerse en pie... lo ultimo en morir... tampoco podía ser eterna... y lo peor de todo... es que la tristeza seguía y seguía... aun mas allá de la esperanza...

_Pero nosotras pelearemos contra la tristeza..._

¿Por qué se habían aliado? Si bien las tres buscaban lo mismo... las tres querían eso para una sola... y no para las demás... en otras palabras... ellas también eran enemigas... cada una solo podría tener a las otras como aliadas en esta búsqueda... pero después de eso... tendría que pelear individualmente y en contra de quienes ayudo y quienes la ayudaron... y sabían que eso les causaría un serio dolor... pues durante este tiempo... una dura amistad había sido forjada entre ellas... y eso lo sabían desde el comienzo... entonces... ¿Por qué se aliaron en un primer lugar?

_Por qué solas... no tenemos la fuerza suficiente..._

Cada una de ellas sentía que tenia una oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Link... aunque fuera una remota posibilidad... las tres estaban seguras de que ocupaban al menos una pequeña parte en su corazón... y estaban decididas a tomar eso como base y a expandirse dentro de él hasta el ultimo rincón de su ser... tenían que lograrlo... de alguna forma...

Ya que te amamos... mas de lo que nuestros corazones pueden soportar...

Simultáneamente... las tres cerraron lentamente sus ojos... y luego los abrieron... y en sus mentes... solo había una pregunta...

— **_¿Dónde esta Link?_**


	4. Capitulo 02

_**Legend of Zelda**_

_**Women in Love**_

**Capitulo 02**

_It's strange... looking for love... the only thing we found... was pain..._

— Ok, chicas, hora de investigar nuevamente en el pueblo — Dijo Malon

— ¡Sí! — Afirmaron las otras dos.

Luego de haber trabajado hasta el mediodía, las tres chicas partieron nuevamente en busca de Link o de alguna información de él. Esta vez probaron ir las tres juntas, y decidieron visitar la alcaldía del pueblo, para ver si había algún registro de habitantes y viajeros que cruzaban el pueblo.

Tuvieron que esperar treinta minutos hasta que el mayor pudo atenderles. Las chicas hicieron las preguntas al señor, pero este no pudo ayudarles mucho, ya que el único registro existente era el de habitantes permanentes, pero no de visitantes. A pesar de eso, el alcalde le dio a las chicas tres puntos importantes de la ciudad que eran muy frecuentados por viajeros. Uno era la posada Imesh, donde muchos aventureros solían hospedarse durante su estadía en el pueblo. El segundo era la tienda de artículos del Sr. Macks, donde se vendían muchas cosas útiles para el viaje. Y por ultimo, la "Arena del Filo", donde se realizaban torneos entre sableadores, o todo tipo de guerreros con armas blancas.

Al ver que había tres lugares para visitar, las chicas supieron que tendrían que separarse nuevamente, y así arreglaron que Saria iría a la posada, Ruto a la arena y Malon a la tienda.

————————————————————————————————

Durante su viaje, Saria pasó por muchos mercados y otros centros donde se acumulaba la gente. Las personas ni parecían notarla por su baja estatura, pero eso no le importaba. La Kokori solo siguió avanzando por el mercado hasta salir por el otro lado y llegar al vecindario donde supuestamente estaba la posada Imesh. Tuvo que preguntarle a un par de personas sobre la ubicación de esta, hasta que finalmente logro llegar.

La posada era evidentemente muy grande, debía ser capaz de hospedar al menos veinte personas. Al entrar, Saria vio una recepción con una chica trabajando allí. Un hombre se encontraba hablando con ella en voz baja, hasta que finalmente dijo "Muchas gracias" y "Adiós", y empezó a caminar a la salida. Saria y ese hombre pasaron el uno al lado del otro... y allí fue cuando ocurrió...

La niña no sabia como explicarlo... pero por un momento sintió como si sus fuerzas fueran drenadas de su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas. Ella no podía entender lo que ocurrió... pero sabía que ESE hombre tenía algo que ver. La kokori, aun arrodillada y apoyándose sobre una mano, miro sobre su hombro al señor que se dirigía a la puerta de salida. Era muy alto, de mayor edad, y vestía una oscura capa. Su cabello era castaño y grisáceo y le llegaba hasta un poco mas de los hombros. Y cuando este voltio a ver a la niña justo antes de salir, Saria pudo notar que tenía una elegante y fina barba y unos ojos negros muy profundos.

¿Quien era ese hombre y que demonios ocurrió entre ellos recién? ¿Por qué ella sintió ese golpe en su interior? Se sentía tan horrible y tétrico... ¿Qué pasaba?

No pudo ni llegar a hacer una pregunta, porque después de mirarla, el hombre se fue finalmente de la posada.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto la trabajadora.

— Sí...

¿Por qué... ? ¿Por qué sintió como si una mano oscura golpeara su alma?

————————————————————————————————

Cuando llegó a su destino... Ruto no pudo evitar el sentir un poco de asco ante una zona tan machista, todos eran hombres corpulentos y musculosos, pero este no era para nada un lugar para una mujer, al menos que haya alguna mujer que disfrute estar rodeada de machismo, sudor y hombres mostrando pecho y espalda. Por más que buscaba, no podía encontrar ni una mujer entre todas las personas que rodeaban aquella arena de combate, en la cual se encontraban momentáneamente combatiendo dos titanes a mano limpia.

Se sintió un poco asustada al estar entrando sola en ese lugar, a miedo de ser en alguna forma abusada por alguien, pero no iba a dejar que un poco de nerviosismo la detuviera. La joven Zora cruzó entre los musculosos hombres como si nada... dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio donde estaban los directores de aquellos eventos.

— Buenos días, señores — Saludo normalmente.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? No es común ver mujeres por aquí.

Ruto entendió al instante que la única razón por la cual aquel hombre iba a mencionarle algo tan obvio era porque él no la quería a ella aquí. Pero ella no iba a dejarse echar sin conseguir algo de información.

— Disculpe las molestias, señor. Mi presencia aquí tiene una simple razón: Estoy buscando a un hombre.

De los dos hombres que estaban en aquel escritorio, el que ya había hablado se mantuvo serio, pero el otro dejo escapar una ligera risa de burla.

— O sea... usted, señorita, esta buscando información... ¿Estoy en lo cierto? — Dijo el mismo hombre que ya había hablado.

— Supongo que puede verse de ese modo — Respondió ella

— Pues lamento mucho informarle esto señorita, pero aquí la información posee un precio — Eso ya era predecible para la ex—princesa. Esto no iba a ser fácil — Por desgracia, estoy seguro de que usted no tendrá el dinero necesario... ¿Verdad?

— Verdad — Respondió ella firmemente — Pero estoy segura de que el dinero no es el único método de pago por aquí... ¿_Verdad_?

— Verdad — Respondió nuevamente el mismo hombre — Pero al 'maestro' no le gustan los de su clase... si me entiende claro.

La mujer marina no pudo evitar el figurar una mueca de disgusto ante tan desagradable comentario. De cualquier forma... tendría que seguir.

— ¿Y no habrá algo que mi clase pueda ofrecerle al 'maestro'?

— Sangre — Dijo rápida y secamente — Ofrézcale sangre...

— ¿¡Sangre?

— Mire detrás de usted...

Ruto decidió obedecer, centrando su atención en la arena de combate. Ahora había otros hombres luchando, uno era delgado y llevaba unos nuchakos, y el otro era robusto, barbudo, y llevaba consigo un hacha. Ambos contrincantes peleaban ferozmente, era evidente en ambos el deseo de acabar a su oponente. La batalla se encontraba pareja al comienzo, pero evidentemente el combatiente con mayores músculos estaba tomando la ventaja... y el momento importante llegó cuando el hacha del barbudo hizo un severo corte en el hombro izquierdo del otro muchacho... la sangre era terrible.

Todas las personas en los alrededores aplaudieron el evento. El muchacho de los nunchakos se encontraba ahora de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano apoyada en la plataforma junto a sus armas y la otra sobre la herida. Un charco de sangre se había formado en el suelo, y la mitad del pecho del joven también se encontraba herida.

Ruto corrió la mirada ante tal horrendo espectáculo, esto ya era demasiado... pero aquellos hombres no iban a aceptar ni debilidad ni sensibilidad.

— Siga mirando... ya que el joven es quien ganara la batalla.

La muchacha se pregunto si ellos se estaban burlando de ella o que, pero decidió seguir mirando. Quizás no conseguiría ni rastro alguno de Link en esto, pero tenia que tratar. La batalla seguía detenida en el mismo punto donde quedo, el joven seguía de rodillas y el titán seguía mirándole de manera dominante. El corto publico, compuesto por otros combatientes, gritaba para que el barbudo terminara con su oponente... estaban sedientos de sangre. El titán empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el joven, con el hacha al hombro mientras sonreía maliciosamente, estaba listo para matarlo y quería ver el miedo en los ojos de aquel muchacho... pero este no mostraba miedo, su fuerte mirada se mantenía firme ante la posible muerte. Esto disgusto al hachero, quien decidió finalizarlo de una vez y para siempre de un rápido hachazo... pero en el último segundo, el joven sujeto firmemente sus nuchakos y atrapo el hacha entre estos, para luego jalar de esta y dejar desarmado a su oponente. El barbudo quedó indefenso ante su oponente, quien no tardó en levantarse y, a pesar de su grave herida, empezar a dar múltiples golpes a su oponente... los nunchakos dejaban múltiples marcas rojas alrededor de su cuerpo... y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza termino rompiéndole el cráneo al pobre individuo y matándolo finalmente...

El cuerpo del barbudo cayo muerto en una esquina de la plataforma... mientras que el joven vencedor retomaba su arma y la ajustaba nuevamente a su cintura, para luego centrar su atención en su herida. El público estuvo temporalmente callado, pero al final todos empezaron a gritar alabando al joven vencedor, a quien no parecía importarle eso en nada.

Finalmente terminada la pelea, Ruto volteo nuevamente a los dos hombres... esperando que estos finalmente le dieran las respuestas...

————————————————————————————————

— Buen día — Dijo Malon entrando a la tienda que finalmente encontró

— Eh... hola — Respondió el joven que se encontraba atendiendo el local — Bienvenida a la tienda del Sr. Macks ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Malon miró la tienda cuidadosamente. Tal y como pensó, en este lugar también vendían armas y otros tipos de cosas... la muchacha contempló todos los artículos que les habrían venido muy bien a ella y sus amigas durante sus viajes. Pero entre todos los artículos... había uno que le llamaba mucho la atención.

— Disculpe... ¿Podría decirme que es aquello? — Preguntó la chica señalando aquel objeto en particular.

— Oh, tienes vista instintiva, muchacha — Comentó el joven

— ¿Vista instintiva?

— Lo que estas viendo es lo ultimo en armamento, es un modelo de las armas que se usan ahora en el este.

— ¿ESO es un arma?

— Eso es un... "Arma de Fuego"

— ¿De fuego?

— Es un arma de la tecnología, mi niña, es capaz de causar mas daño que cualquier espada... ¡Y no necesitas estar cerca de tu enemigo para hacerlo funcionar!

— No entiendo como algo tan chico puede ser tan poderoso... ¿Tiene un nombre?

— Se llama... Revolver

— ¿Revolver? Que raro...

Fue entonces nomás cuando se dio cuenta de que se había vuelto a distraer con algo que no tenía importancia. Su objetivo ahora era conseguir información sobre Link...

— Disculpe... pero ahora que recuerdo, no vine por eso. Yo... estoy buscando información.

— ¿Información?

— Sí, quisiera saber si cierto hombre pasó alguna vez por aquí...

— ¿Y... que clase de hombre era? Quizás pueda identificarlo...

— ¿Ha oído hablar de "Link"?

— ¿Link? No, jamás he oído ese nombre...

— ¿Y no lo ha escuchado por el nombre de "Timeslayer"?

— No, tampoco...

— Pues entonces se lo describo. Él es un poco mas alto que yo, cabello rubio, ojos celestes, muy guapo, y es un experto con la espada y manipula muchas armas.

— Pues... yo he conocido a un hombre con las habilidades que mencionas, pero no era ni rubio ni de ojos celestes.

— ¿No? ¿Y que clase de hombre era entonces?

— Uno muy... misterioso, diría yo... él estuvo comprando cosas aquí por un largo periodo de tiempo...

— ¿A que se refiere?

— Veras, lo conocí hace casi un año, y desde entonces, ha estado comprando todo tipo de objetos aquí, hasta hace solo tres meses.

Malon se sorprendió al instante... era curioso, pero si duda se trataba del mismo hombre del que le hablo el señor Sickal, el orfebre. Un hombre que estuvo comprando una inmensa cantidad de artículos para el combate durante nueve meses... extraño... ¿Por qué seria? ¿Para que podría querer un hombre tantas armas? ¿Acaso para una guerra? Pero aunque lo fuera, las armas seguramente no vendrían a ser compradas en lugares privados o cosas así... obviamente esas compras quisieron mantenerse en secreto. ¿Pero por qué?

— En fin... no encontré lo que buscaba, así que me retiro.

— Lamento no haber podido ayudarte.

— Esta bien, solo tengo una última pregunta.

— ¿Cual?

— Ese... Revolter

— Revolver — Le corrigió el joven

— Eso... Revolver... ¿Cómo funcionan?

— Yo no sé mucho de eso, pero hay alguien que sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre este tipo de armas.

— ¿Quien?

— Sickal Tigerson

————————————————————————————————

Saria estaba ahora regresando a la casa del señor Héctor, casi segura de haber sido quien menos información había conseguido. Nunca hubo un Link, ni Timeslayer en la posada, y la encargada tampoco pudo identificar a un rubio guapo de ojos celestes y experto sableador.

La pequeña Kokori no podía entenderlo... si Link había venido a este pueblo... ¿Entonces por qué no había ni rastro de él? Los viajeros no solían pasar desapercibidos en los pueblos que visitaban, y era demasiado que no hubiera ni una pista de él... es como si Link hubiese querido pasar desapercibido, como si hubiera estado escondiendo su presencia al entrar al pueblo... ¿Pero por qué haría algo así?

Sin poder ni imaginar una respuesta a sus preguntas, la joven Kokori volvió a lo de Héctor cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, encontrando a Ruto sentada en la cama de la habitación de ellas.

— Hola, Saria

— Hola, Ruto — El tono de voz de la niña demostraba su estado de animo...

— No encontraste nada... ¿Correcto?

— Sí... es correcto. Link no estuvo en la posada que nos dijeron, y aunque revise en otras, fue en vano.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Saria se sentó en su cama... no sabia que hacer ni que decir... parecía ser que estaban complemente atoradas en su búsqueda... pero necesitaba preguntarlo...

— Ruto... ¿Cómo puede ser que Link haya pasado por este pueblo sin dejar ni un rastro de él?

— Saria... yo SÍ encontré algo...

Nuevamente el silencio invadió el cuarto, durante el cual la niña se paro de golpe sobre su cama mirando a su compañera a los ojos...

— ¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE?

— No es seguro... pero parece que hay alguien que si ha sabido del Timeslayer...

— ¿¡Hablas en serio?

— Hablo en serio, Saria, pero te repito... no es seguro. No estoy segura de que realmente conseguiré la información...

— ¿ConseguirÁS? — La kokori no sabía porque su amiga hablaba refiriéndose al futuro.

— Esta noche tengo que ir a un lugar... y quizás allí, me den la información... pero no estoy segura de si realmente tienen la información es todo una falsa... ¿Entiendes?

— Entiendo, pero... ¿Es seguro?

Ruto dudó por un segundo...

— Sí, es seguro, no tienes de que preocuparte...

— Pero... ¿Esta noche no pensabas ir al bar?

Era verdad, Ruto tenia planeado ir a la cantina esa noche, a la cual no pudo asistir el día anterior por no ser precisamente un día en el cual se soliera reunir la gente. Pero hoy sí habría muchas personas... y quizás allí podrían conseguir algo de información. Ruto estaba pensando en dejarle esa tarea a una de sus amigas... pero siendo eso un bar, obviamente no dejarían entrar a Saria...

— Pienso pedirle a Malon que tome mi lugar en eso...

— Ya veo... — Dijo deprimida...

— ¿Por qué suenas así? ¿Estás triste?

— Sí... tú y Malon irán a buscar más y más información esta noche, y yo, en cambio, no tengo nada mas que hacer que quedarme aquí...

Ruto no podía culparla... ella también se sentiría triste si no pudiera colaborar en la búsqueda de Link... pero con lo inseguras que eran las pistas, difícilmente podrían conseguir alguna pista certera. Y ahora ella iba a arriesgar su vida por una esperanza muy frágil...

"Como veras, ese hombre a ofrecido sangre... tanta la suya como la de su enemigo". Así lo habían explicado esos hombres al tema de 'ofrecer sangre'. Le estaban pidiendo a ella que participara en un combate a muerte. Si hay algo que ese 'maestro' podía querer de ella, era el ver a una mujer peleando como aquellos salvajes hombres que circulaban tanto por esa arena... aunque ella pensaba que lo que ese hombre probablemente quería era ver una mujer masacrada.

La cita seria esa noche, en la cima de una torre del pueblo... y nada ni nadie le garantizaba el poder salir viva de esto. Pero esta era una oportunidad que no podía perder, ya que esos hombres reconocieron el nombre "Timeslayer". Por lo visto Link había estado en aquella arena alguna vez.

Le había dicho que llevara algún arma, la que ella quisiera... pero con o sin armas... ¿Cómo podría ella ganar un combate como el que había visto hoy? Si bien ella tenia la fuerza que obligatoriamente había tenido que conseguir durante sus viajes, igualmente ella estaba lejos de ser una guerrera... sin embargo, si había una mínima chance de conseguir al menos una pequeña pista de Link... aunque solo fuera eso... ella no desistiría... pondría su vida en juego para esto.

— Hola, chicas — Malon había llegado...

— Malon — Dijo Ruto, levantándose de la cama — Necesito hacerte una pregunta y pedirte un favor...


	5. Capitulo 03

_**Legend of Zelda**_

_**Women in Love**_

**Capitulo 03**

_From the first moment we were ready to prove our love... we never imagined that we would have to do it by this way... but hell with that... Here we go!_

Malon se encontraba esa noche en el bar, sintiéndose, en primer lugar, totalmente fuera de lugar.

Ella ya había frecuentado bares en ocasiones por asuntos comerciales cuando trabajaba en el rancho, por lo cual ya estaba familiarizada con esta clase de lugares. Pero aquí era diferente, lo cual le explicaba porque este bar tenía tan mala fama. En su opinión, este lugar solo podía calificarse como "hostil"

Para empezar, se podría decir que el alcohol hasta flotaba en el aire, difícilmente podía encontrarse a alguien que no estuviera ebrio. Por otro lado, este bar era, para ella, un lugar un tanto inhumano y por múltiples razones. Había demasiada gente, mucha mas de la que el lugar debería tener, y por eso mucha gente estaba demasiada apretada, de hecho, podría decirse que no había respeto al espacio personal. Había tanta conversación y cierta música que ensordecía a todos y era simplemente increíble que nadie se quejara por ello. Definitivamente esto no iba a ser fácil...

— ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a conseguir información así?

— ¿No te das cuenta de que esto te conviene?

Malon había encontrado a Paula, la misma chica con la que Ruto se había puesto a hablar el otro día, y aunque ella ya había bebido unos cuantos vasos de alcohol, sorprendentemente se mantenía sobria.

— ¿A qué te refieres, eh?

— ¿Nunca escuchaste decir que un borracho no miente?

— Sí, pero así no creo que ni me entiendan cuando quiera hablar.

— Ese es tu problema...

Sí, y un gran problema...

————————————————————————————————

En medio de la lluvia, una figura femenina caminaba a paso lento... pero firme. Ruto iba hacia lo que quizás podría ser el último evento de su vida, o más bien, a lo que probablemente seria el evento final de su vida. La ex-princesa trataba de imaginarse lo que le esperaba, pero era demasiado difícil, ya fuera por el asco que le causaba o por miedo. No podía negar que tenia miedo, de hecho, estaba aterrada. Su corazón latía ferozmente y podía sentir esa tan incomoda presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar bien.

Ya había hecho ciertos preparativos para este evento, le había preguntado a Malon donde estaba esa orfebrería que había mencionado y fue hasta allí a buscar algún arma para el combate. Le costó mucho elegir, pero finalmente se había decidido por usar sus puños y sus piernas, los cuales estaban ahora cubiertas por unas ligeras pero resistentes aleaciones de metal. En sus piernas, esas 'armaduras' cubrían hasta casi la rodilla, y tanto en sus tobillos como en los extremos de sus pies había puntas capaces de causar severos daños. En sus brazos no había puntas, pero en este caso el metal cubría hasta casi los codos, sin dejar ni un poco de piel visible, la parte sobre sus nudillos era de titanio puro, y el metal que había sobre sus brazos era mas grueso, lo suficiente como para resistir el golpe de una espada.

Pero a pesar de estar equipada con armas ejemplares, Ruto sabia que todo dependería de su fuerza y agilidad en este combate... ¿Pero es que acaso ella tenía lo necesario para ganar? Seguramente si ella pudiera ser una décima parte de lo que era Link, esto seria muy fácil... pero ella no era mas que una niña indefensa comparada con el Timeslayer si se trataba de combate, y probablemente en muchos otros aspectos.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde le habían indicado. Era un oscuro y estrecho corredor, y en el fondo pudo ver a uno de los hombres con los que había hablado esa mañana, o más bien, con el que no había hablado, ya que este había permanecido casi en completo silencio.

— Por aquí, por favor — Dijo el hombre, sin siquiera saludarla primera y dejando escapar una risita mientras caminaba hasta cierta puerta.

Ruto siguió a ese hombre de cerca, sus cinco sentidos estaban tan alertas como podía, ella ya sabia que podía esperar cualquier cosa de esta clase de gente. Ambos subieron unas cuantas escaleras, subiendo varios pisos de aquel curioso edificio, hasta que finalmente cruzaron otra puerta, entrando al escenario principal. Era una terraza ubicada entre tres edificios, o sea que había tres paredes y una alta vista de la ciudad, pero ese lado no tenia barandas ni nada, lo cual significaba un posible método para finalizar la pelea que ella ya podía predecir.

Miro a su alrededor, viendo que en un rincón de aquel lugar había un escritorio, y detrás de este había un hombre vestido con una larga gabardina y vistiendo una mascara de metal. El hombre que había escoltado a la chica ya se había ubicado a un lado de la puerta por la que entraron, evidentemente no iba a guiarla mas, por lo cual la joven Zora decidió avanzar sola hasta aquel escritorio, el cual estaba custodiado a ambos lados por dos hombres bastante altos.

Al acercarse, el hombre la miró de pies a cabeza a través de la mascara, sorprendido de ver un caso tan particular: Una mujer Zora, de las cuales no había muchas, joven y bella, que usara ropas y que viniera equipada con armas. Pero, juzgando por la apariencia, la muchacha no parecía muy fuerte... ¿O acaso su apariencia engañaba? De cualquier forma, casi sentía pena por sacrificar un 'espécimen' tan único... pero probablemente el espectáculo valdría la pena.

Aquel hombre hablo primero, tal y como la Zora lo esperaba...

— Veamos... — Dijo metiendo una mano en un bolsillo y retirando algo de allí — ¿Es esta tu carta?

El hombre tenía en su mano lo que parecía ser una carta de juego, Ruto la tomó sin precauciones y entonces miró el lado que aun no había visto, recibiendo una sorpresa que casi la mata. La impresión era evidente en su rostro y en su temblorosa mano, ella había quedado plasmada ante la imagen de la persona en el rostro. Su corazón empezó a latir aun mas fuerte que antes, la adrenalina comenzó a recorrer ferozmente sus venas, y sus temores se iban esfumando. La persona en la carta... se veía mas grande y mas fuerte... pero no había cambiado en nada... era él... era Link.

Lentamente la joven cerró los ojos dejando escapar un largo suspiro al mismo tiempo que se llevaba la carta hasta su pecho, para luego colocarla boca abajo en el escritorio y volver a mirar a aquel hombre...

— Sí, lo es...

— Ya veo...

Nuevamente hubo un silencio entre ambos. El enmascarado simplemente chocaba sus dedos mientras la ex-princesa se mantenía firme frente a él. El ver la foto de su amado la había puesto muy tensa, pero ahora se sentía mas tranquila, ya no tenia miedo, estaba preparada para combatir lo que fuera para poder sacarle tanta información como fuera posible a esos hombres, aunque fuera muy poca.

— Ya sabes como es esto... ¿Verdad?

— Ofrecer sangre — Dijo Ruto fríamente

— Exacto...

El hombre hizo un chasquido con los dedos, y entonces ella oyó claramente como algo caía detrás de ella y aterrizaba firmemente en el suelo. Ruto volteó lentamente para contemplar a su enemigo...

————————————————————————————————

Malon aun estaba inspeccionando el inmenso y asqueroso bar, sin conseguir mucho éxito hasta ahora, todo lo que había logrado hasta este momento había sido liar con idiotas y borrachos, habiéndoles dado a más de uno una buena cachetada bien merecida.

Cansada un poco, decidió sentarse en la barra de nuevo, lamentablemente Paula, la única con la que podía hacer que se sintiera al menos ligeramente cómoda en aquel lugar, ya no estaba allí. En suplencia ahora había un muchacho de cabello dorado tomado bebidas alcohólicas. Malon se sentó allí y al momento pidió un baso de agua para tomar. Tenia que encontrar alguna forma de conseguir información, pero ella no tenia idea de como lidiar con ebrios... ¿Qué podía hacer?

— ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios! — Empezó a quejarse la persona que estaba a su lado — ¡¡DEMONIOS!

Malon miró a su izquierda, viendo al chico que estaba sentado donde antes estaba Paula, o debería decir: La chica. Llevaba el pelo corto y los pechos apretados, lo cual la hacia parecer un hombre a primera vista, pero mirándola de frente quedaba claro que era una mujer, sin embargo, esa peculiar forma de vestir y de arreglarse solo podía significar una cosa: Una lesbiana

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto la pelirroja

— ¡Ni ahí voy a estar bien! ¡¡Todo esta arruinado!

— ¿Qué paso?

— ¡Que nuestra cantante se enfermó, eso pasó!

— ¿Cantante?

— ¡Sí! ¡Se suponía que nuestra banda iba a tocar esta noche en este lugar! ¡¡Pero ahora todo se fue al diablo!

— Ah... Entiendo...

— Como si me sirviera que entiendas — Ironizó la rubia...

— ¿Y no pueden simplemente hacer música sin cantante?

— Dudo mucho que el público quede satisfecho... ¡¡Demonios! Dime, pelirroja... ¿No conoces al menos UNA mujer que sepa cantar?

— Pues... bueno...

— ¡Quien sea, aunque no cante tan bien, pero necesitamos una cantante!

— Yo sé cantar...

— ¿¡DE VERAS? — Dijo levantándose del asiento y tomando a la muchacha por los hombres — ¡Decido entonces! ¡¡Ven conmigo!

— ¡Hey!

Pero ni tiempo le dieron de opinar, para cuando se dio cuenta, Malon ya estaba siendo llevada por la chica hasta —quien sabe donde—

————————————————————————————————

En la casa de Héctor, Saria se encontraba recostada sobre una blanca cama. No en la habitación que había dormido la noche anterior, pero al menos allí podía estar sola y pensar en su amado tanto como quisiera...

No podía evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, al estar aquí sin poder hacer nada para encontrar a Link, sentía que se fallaba a si misma y mas aun... sentía que estaba decepcionando a Link, o que seguramente se sentiría decepcionado de ella al verla así. Podía recordar como, de niños, él siempre se sostenía en ella... después de todo, el pobre había pasado una infancia solitaria al ser rechazado por muchos de los Kokoris, exceptuándola a ella. Por eso el niño sin Hada se había encariñado mucho con la peliverde, lo cual se convirtió en un profundo afecto entre ambos y luego en amor para la niña Kokori... ¿Que habría pasado entonces con los sentimientos del ahora Timeslayer?

Saria siempre había sido fuerte para él, siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, y ella siempre se había esforzado por darle el valor para que pudiera salir adelante. Y ahora... ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué se había convertido en esta ingenua niña que ni siquiera sabia que hacer en esa noche para encontrar al hombre que amaba? Tanto quería ver a Link, tanto deseaba tenerlo frente a ella para poder abrazarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía... pero eso seria imposible, él no iba a aparecerse así nomás como si nada... y menos si simplemente se quedaba acostada en una cama sin hacer nada...

Pero lo extrañaba tanto...

Repentinamente se dio cuenta que su mano estaba sobre su muslo e inclinándose hacia su entrepierna, tanto había pensado en el Timeslayer que su cuerpo ya le estaba pidiendo nuevamente ese placer que Link, en cierta forma, le había enseñado. Desde ese día, cuando conoció aquello, no había dejado de probarlo, practicarlo y saborearlo... pensando siempre en su amado... y preguntándose cuantas variaciones podría tener este 'don', especialmente si era combinado en algún modo con alguien del sexo opuesto...

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo su ser se lo pedía, la niña se negó ese privilegio a si misma... después de todo, llevando esa inutilidad en ella... no se sentía digna...

Decidiendo dejar de angustiarse a si misma... Saria se giro a un lado de la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas... sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño...

————————————————————————————————

Un golpe de espada... y otros... ambos fueron bloqueados por los brazos de acero de la ex-princesa, quien, ante el tercer ataque, atrapo la hoja del arma entre sus manos, siendo inmune al filo de esta gracias al acero que cubría sus manos.

Ruto empezó a forcejear contra su enemigo. Era un hombre increíblemente alto y musculoso. Vestía también una mascara y portaba una gran espada curva. Se notaba que tenia la fuerza suficiente como para romper las rocas, y seguramente el matar a una persona seria trabajo fácil para él.

La joven Zora desvió el arma de su oponente hacia un lado, haciéndola chocar contra el suelo. Entonces apoyó un pie sobre esta, y con las manos libres golpeó a su enemigo, sin lograr ningún efecto en él, y en poco tiempo el inmenso titán empujó a la chica hacia un lado, alejándola unos metros de él.

La muchacha retomó su posición de combate tan pronto como pudo, pensando en muchas cosas menos en el peligro que estaba corriendo, y trató de recordar las peleas de Link que ella había contemplado.

En la primera, aquel guerrero era solo un niño, lejos de ser un verdadero guerrero, y sin embargo, actuaba y pensaba como tal, y a pesar de su inexperiencia, su valor lo llevó a conseguir la victoria para salvarla a ella. La segunda vez fue en el Templo del Agua, contra un enemigo mucho más peligroso, pero esta vez él era todo un hombre, y aunque la batalla le había sido muy difícil, al final resultó victorioso...

Lo mismo que fue el arma principal para Link lo seria para ella...

El gigante volvió a atacarla, pero esta vez ella golpeo directamente la espada tratando de contraatacar, pero su intento fue en vano y casi cae al suelo. Por suerte logró mantener milagrosamente el equilibrio y saltar a tiempo antes de ser cortada en dos. El hombre la siguió con un nuevo ataque de arriba a abajo, pero la joven lo bloqueo con ambos brazos, sabiendo que no tendría la fuerza para ganar un forcejeo, pero solo trataba de ganar un poco de tiempo.

Finalmente logró librarse y alejarse de él dando un salto hacia atrás, y vio su oportunidad al ver que la misma fuerza que él estaba ejerciendo terminó llevándole a clavar la espada en el suelo. Rápidamente fue a golpearlo directamente al rostro, pero su ataque no tuvo mucho efecto debido a su falta de fuerza y a la mascara que este vestía. La chica volvió a saltar hacia atrás al ver que el sujeto libero su espada, pero no pudo evitar que la punta le alcanzara a tocar a un costado de su abdomen... hiriéndola...

La Zora cubrió la herida con su mano, la sangre emanaba de manera bastante rápida mezclándose con la lluvia y escurriéndose a través de los dedos de la muchacha... cambiando su color azul por uno rojo...

Ruto miró a su enemigo con rencor en sus ojos. Era curioso... pero sentía como si esa herida le hubiera dado mas fuerza...

— Link... — Murmuró...

El guerrero corrió hacia ella empezando a dar múltiples cortes con su arma. La muchacha retrocedió esquivando y bloqueando cuantos podía, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando al borde de la terraza, y que unos pasos mas la conducirían a caer. En un furtivo movimiento, la joven pudo atrapar la espada entre sus metálicas manos nuevamente. Esta vez trató de llevar el forcejeo entre ambos por algún camino que la beneficiara mas, y en un momento parecía ser que podría quitarle la espada a su oponente... pero fue él quien se libero de ella...

El titán libró su arma venciendo a la niña en el forcejeo a la vez que la dejaba sin defensa... ¡Y atacó!

Fuera de lo que todos esperaban, la ex-princesa no dejo escapar ni un quejido, la espada atravesó su hombro, pero ella no mostró sufrimiento. El guerrero vio claramente a través de su mascara... los ojos púrpuras de la chica... estos habían cambiado. Antes se veían vacíos, como un alma incompleta, pero ahora radiaban una luz capaz de infligir miedo en él.

El hombre soltó la espada, con la cual prácticamente estaba sosteniendo a su enemiga. Ruto empezó a caminar desequilibradamente hacia atrás, hasta apoyar sus pies sobre los bordes del precipicio. Casi parecía que iba a caerse... pero no fue así.

Con su mano izquierda empezó a retirar la espada de su hombro, el cual se mantuvo quieto. Sangre emanaba a montones de la herida, pero ella no lo notaba. Clavó la espada en el suelo y suspiro un poco... pensando.

Aunque este era el momento menos adecuado, Ruto empezó a pensar en Link. El hundirse en sus recuerdos le hacia olvidar el dolor momentáneamente y a la vez la mantenía viva. En ese estado tan deprimente en el que estaba, el solo pensar en él le llenaba el alma. Fue entonces cuando recordó quien era ella... su verdadero ser...

No una enamorada... sino una amante. No una princesa... sino una mujer. No una guerrera... sino una devota. La chica logró enderezar su cuerpo y levantar la cabeza hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos... el agua recorriendo su cuerpo y mezclándose con su sangre...

_Así como el agua se desliza por tu cuerpo... tu alma se desliza por tus pesadillas..._

_Así como el dolor se atraviesa en tu camino... tu corazón avanza a través de toda tortura..._

_Elegiste un camino... sabiendo que seria un infierno... pero no dudaste al hacerlo..._

_Nunca lo pensaste dos veces... nunca pusiste duda en tu corazón... nunca vacilaste al batallar..._

_Y así como lo has hecho hasta ahora... yo deseo que sigas adelante..._

_Y sea cual sea la causa... yo estaré a tu lado..._

_Tos objetivos son puros... así que nunca te arrepientas por ello..._

_Un corazón como el tuyo... que no le teme a nada..._

_Tendrá siempre el apoyo... de mi amor..._

_Así que... nunca te rindas..._

— Je, je... tienes razón...

Ruto no tenia idea de quien le había hablado, no reconocía esa voz a la que no pudo distinguirle ni el genero, tampoco sabia si había venido del cielo, de su interior o de cualquier otro lado. Pero a fin de cuentas, aquella voz le recordó su amor y su causa para vivir y pelear... y eso le era motivación más que suficiente para seguir adelante.

————————————————————————————————

Unas vibraciones... una extraña brisa... un aroma extraño...

Nostalgia... confusión... y esa extraña sensación de estar dormido y despierto al mismo tiempo...

Saria se despertó sin saber con que causa. Aun tenía mucho sueño, y no había surgido ningún sonido fuerte alrededor de ella o algo que pudiera levantarla. Sin embargo, la pequeña Kokori corrió las sabanas y se sentó sobre la cama. Fue entonces cuando lo noto...

Una extraña sensación que la rodeaba, como si hubiese despertado en un lugar diferente y desconocido, y a pesar de que ella reconocía ese cuarto... no estaba segura de estar donde estaba antes...

¿Qué estaba pasando? Eso que sentía no solo era extraño, sino particularmente incomodo, y no la dejaba estar tranquila. La niña analizo su alrededor tantas veces como creyó necesario hasta estar segura de que no había ninguna diferencia en él. Sin embargo no había ningún cambio, los muebles y los objetos seguían en sus lugares, y la puerta estaba cerrada tal y como ella la había dejado.

Resignada, la pequeña dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, deseando volver a dormirse, pero entonces, desde el nuevo punto de vista que tenía, encontró una diferencia.

Desde esa posición pudo ver la ventana ubicada justo sobre la cama, pero lo que vio a través de esta no era lo mismo que había antes. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta... pero finalmente lo comprendió. A través de la ventana podía ver la luna, fría y blanca como la muerte, lo cual la puso nerviosa... pero mas nerviosa se puso aun al recordar el cielo de antes...

¡Estaba lloviendo! Ella estaba segura de que, cuando se echó a dormir, estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, una lluvia que probablemente duraría hasta el siguiente día. ¡Pero ahora podía ver la luna en un cielo sin ninguna nube! ¿Cómo era esto posible? Ni siquiera había rastro de alguna gota en el vidrio de la ventana... algo raro estaba pasando...

Decidida a no dormirse hasta averiguar lo que ocurría, la niña se sentó a un costado de la cama, tratando de colocar sus pies sobre sus pequeños zapatitos, pero cuando los calzo, sintió una diferencia en estos, y al mirar hacia abajo comprobó aterrada otro detalle de diferencia que no había notado antes. El par de calzados en el suelo NO era el suyo...

Rápidamente salto de la cama, analizando ese par de botas de hombre que estaban en lugar de sus zapatitos ¿Por qué había pasado esto? Y además, ¿De quién eran esas botas que le resultaban familiares? Definitivamente la situación no era normal...

Rápidamente se apresuro a salir del cuarto, aunque al apurarse sintió como si casi se desmayara, por lo cual termino apoyándose contra la pared del corredor mientras cesaba ligeramente el dolor de cabeza. Las luces parecían doblarse a medida que ella se desplazaba, era como si todo el ambiente fuera frágil, como si un movimiento brusco pudiera romper todo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, incluyendo el aire. Aunque en realidad, ella no podía sentir el aire que creía estar respirando.

Empezó a dirigirse hacia las escaleras y bajar hasta la parte de la tienda. Esta vez caminó lentamente para evitar que algo extraño pudiera pasar, si había algo que no quería, eso era una mala sorpresa.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que el destino había decidido ser particularmente cruel con ella en esa noche, pues al llegar a la escalera, vio algo que casi le provoca un desmayo... ¡Un cadáver!

Ella no pudo evitar caer sentada en el suelo al ver eso. A los pies de la escalera había un cuerpo femenino que había sido horriblemente masacrado y abandonado sobre el charco de su propia sangre. ¿Qué había pasado en la casa de Héctor? Ella estaba segura de que no había dormido ni dos horas... ¿Qué rayos ocurrió en ese corto lapso de tiempo y como fue que ella fue mantenida al margen de la situación?

A pesar de lo que se le había hecho a esa pobre chica, su rostro no había sido destrozado, sino que estaba casi intacto y manchado de sangre, y con solo su expresión bastaba para asustar a quien le contemplara. Su cabello era castaño claro y largo, su mirada, la de una jovencita inocente, y sus ojos tenían diferentes colores, uno amarillo y otro verde.

El cadáver y la sangre estaban evidentemente 'frescos', eso significaba que el acecinó no podía estar muy lejos. Eso también la llevo a preguntarse: ¿Dónde estaba Héctor?

De cualquier forma ella no podía quedarse así nomás. Tenia que hacer algo... no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante un cadáver fresco. Pero entonces, cuando ella finalmente terminó de levantarse, una figura mas frente a sus ojos, y se detuvo justo frente al cadáver, observándolo con pena.

Saria no podía verlo bien desde donde estaba, pero aquella altura, aquellos pies descalzos a los cuales seguramente les faltaba aquellas botas, esos brazos fuertes, ese cabello rubio que se escapaba de su verde gorro. No lo podía creer...

— ¿Link?

————————————————————————————————

**Notas del Autor:**

Lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo, pero es que me costo un poco escribir la batalla de Ruto, la cual terminó muy diferente a lo que tenia planeado originalmente.

Lamento sinceramente los errores de signos que seguramente habrán encontrado alrededor del documento, pero es que, como quizás algunos sabrán, la página ya no me deja publicar los capítulos como antes.

En fin. Ahora, como me han pedido, voy a responder reviews, pues yo me debo a mi publico n.n

Naru: Gracias por tu felicitaciones, y espero no haberte dejado con las ganas.

GreenBird-of-BlueSky: Muchas gracias por el largo review, y no te preocupes, yo no considero a la sinceridad como devastadora. Espero que el progreso de la historia te haya gustado.

Kaworu Nagisa: Que bueno que te haya agradado tanto la temática, pero trata de controlar mejor tu "Clicker Happy" (No te preocupes si no entiendes)

Hyvlo: Me alegro de que te guste, espero que aun estés leyendo este fic.

Carol: Bueno, ya hay mas dialogo.

Khya: Gracias por el review, y cuidado con la terapia nnU

Lady Maxwell Debbye: Espero que a ti (Así como a todos), les haya gustado este capitulo (Que me costo un tanto). Te comento que el 'rompecabezas' (Del cual, por cierto, no sacaste muy buenas deducciones) volverá eventualmente pero ya no tan confuso como antes. Y por cierto, trata de ser menos prejuiciosa con las otras dos chicas, que también son buenas nnU

Windy Wolf: ¿Quieres más capítulos? ¡Habrá más capítulos! Espero que te vaya gustando el camino que esta tomando la historia (Como habías pedido más acción).

saria-sly: Pues, ese capitulo que leíste ha desaparecido debido a que he decidido modificar esa escena y guardarla para mas tarde. Estoy seguro de que el resultado sorprenderá a varios.

Susuke: Querida amiga: (Sí, puedes llamarme Alex) Muchísimas gracias por tantos reviews, que me han inspirado a seguir escribiendo, creo que jamás tuve una 'fan' como tu (Si se puede decir así). Solo espero no estar rompiéndote la cabeza, pero aun falta mucho para que tengamos una aparición de Link 'certera' (Esa será una de las mayores sorpresas). Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el papel de Ruto en este fic, ya que me fue difícil tratar bien este personaje (Y pensar que próximamente tendré que hacer cosas similares y a la vez diferentes con Malon y Saria). Así como tú me pides que continué con el fic, yo te pido que no me dejes solo, ya que realmente me inspiras a seguir adelante. Prometo que tratare de actualizar mas rápido manteniendo la misma calidad (O mejor si me es posible).

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y espero que sigan disfrutando de este fanfic tan centrada en los sentimientos de tres mujeres. Escribir una historia es a veces tan difícil como sentirla, pero con gente que me apoye como ustedes, se vuelve mucho más fácil.


	6. Capitulo 04

_**Legend of Zelda**_

**_Women in Love_**

**Capitulo 04**

_How could this be? What we were looking... Was right before us!_

Saria seguía paralizada ante lo que veía... esa mujer descuartizada... ese hombre...

La persona que estaba allí se arrodillo ante el cadáver y delicadamente procedió a cerrarle sus diferentes ojos. Luego se quitó su traje verde y cubrió tanto como pudo del cuerpo de la chica. Acto seguido, llevo su mano hasta su frente y luego la apunto a la chica, como si estuviera dándole su 'pésame'.

El muchacho bajo la mirada, viendo la sangre, la cual seguía por las escaleras. Siguió el rastro con la mirada hasta captar a la pequeña Kokori con la vista, y entonces ella lo vio...

Ilusionada y aterrada al mismo tiempo. La pequeña peliverde no podía mover ni un músculo. Simplemente no podía creer lo que veía... ese cabello dorado, esos ojos azules... ese rostro...

_- Link..._

Saria no podía creerlo... pero tampoco podía dudarlo. Era él... su amado. El hombre al quien buscaba y por quien estaba dispuesta a todo estaba ahora frente a ella, mas aun, caminando hacia ella. La niña no podía creerlo, y pensar que hacia unas horas se estaba convenciendo a si misma de que Link jamás aparecería si solo se quedaba en la cama sin hacer nada... ¡Pero él llego como caído del cielo!

La Kokori sonrió temblorosa al verlo subir lenta pero firmemente escalón por escalón. A pesar de la situación, a pesar de aquel cadáver... el simple hecho de ver al hombre que tanto había buscado le bastaba para sonreír. Su corazón le latía mas y mas fuerte mientras él mas se acercaba a ella. Los ojos se ambos se cruzaron por un momento... y ella sentía que estaba por desmayarse.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo, cerró sus ojos con el simple deseo de sentirlo a él... pero por mas que su tacto busco... no pudo encontrar su cuerpo. La niña termino abrazándose a si misma al mismo tiempo que volvía a caer de rodillas, y al abrir los ojos, no pudo ver a Link por ningún lado...

Dio media vuelta, viendo que el Timeslayer estaba caminando por el corredor, dirigiéndose a donde Saria no sabia, pero ella no podía entender... ¿Por qué él la había evadido? Por mas que lo pensaba, no encontraba una posible razón para que Link pudiera evadirla de esa forma, sin siquiera dirigirle una sola palabra o un gesto. La pequeña sentía como si se le rompiera el corazón ante esta indiferencia a su persona. No podía ser... no iba a aceptarlo... ¡No iba a perder a su amado ahora que lo tenia en frente!

Rápidamente volvió a levantarse y comenzó a correr hacia él. Su blanqueada mente solo podía pensar en él, en estar con él sin importar como, ni siquiera tenia claro que quería exactamente, lo único seguro era que Link se encontraba en sus pensamientos a tal punto que la cegaba de todo lo demás. Estaba desesperada...

- ¡LINK!

Se veía raro, pero evidentemente Link captó aquel sonido, volteando en la dirección por donde la Kokori se acercaba, pero sin mirarla a ella. Mientras que su rostro expresaba confusión, Saria simplemente se lanzó a abrasarlo nuevamente... pero lo único que sintió fue una fría y desagradable caída contra el suelo.

Lo había traspasado...

Nuevamente esa sensación de no lo poder creerlo ni dudarlo al mismo tiempo. Ella había cruzado por el cuerpo de su amado como si uno de ellos fuera simplemente aire, como si uno fuera solo un fantasma. Dichas posibilidades asustaron de tal forma a la pequeña que no quiso pensar en ello. Pero entonces... el Timeslayer siguió su camino, sus pies apoyándose precisamente en donde reposaba la Kokori, pero sin que ninguno pudiera ni sentir al otro.

La niña peliverde estaba mas que confundida ahora. Mas allá de que esto era incomprensible, la perturbaba el no tener ni idea de porque estaba pasando esto en primer lugar, y aquella sensación de impotencia ante la situación estaba hartándola.

Nuevamente trato de entrar en contacto con Link, de tocarlo, pero sus manos solo traspasaban su cuerpo como si fuera una nube, y el mismo resultado se repetía sin importar cuanto ella tratara.

La pequeña se detuvo al ver que su amado también lo hacia. El joven rubio se quedo quieto en una esquina, su rostro, ligeramente bajo, expresando una evidente frustración. Levantó una mano frente a su pecho, cerrando y apretando furiosamente su puño, el cual fue dirigido, como en un desquite, hasta la pared, haciendo un gran agujero en esta, y sorprendiendo a Saria, quien no tenia idea de que su amigo de la infancia se había vuelto tan fuerte.

El Timeslayer siguió su camino, aventurándose por una parte del edificio que Saria no conocía. El corredor mas allá de los dormitorios llegaba a una escalera hasta el tercer piso. Link, seguido por la niña, subió esas escaleras encontrándose en un pequeño salón que tenía otras escaleras hasta la terraza del edificio y una puerta que Saria jamás había explorado.

El joven abrió la puerta sin bacilar y entro en otro corredor con múltiples puertas en este, sin embargo, aquel corredor se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad, de manera que la única luz que había era la que entraba por donde ellos venían. Pero a pesar del miedo y del mal presentimiento que tenia, la pequeña no dudo ni un segundo en seguir a su amado, aventurándose en aquel camino de sombras.

Ella no tenia idea de a donde tanto planeaba ir su amigo, lo cual fue, lamentablemente, hasta la puerta del fondo. El rubio apoyó su mano en el picaporte, encontrándolo cerrado desde adentro, pero ante esto, solo reunió la fuerza suficiente en su puño para romper la cerradura de un golpe seco y, a la vez, sin hacer mucho ruido.

La puerta se abrió, permitiendo la entrada a un sector tan oscuro como Saria jamás pensó que podría haber en este calido departamento. ¿Qué tanto podía haber allí que fuera de interés para Link? ¿Qué razones tenia para entrar aquí luego de pasar por encima de aquel cadáver?

Estaba realmente asustada, pero al ver a Link avanzando, no se atrevió a no seguirle. Se interno con él en aquel oscuro abismo. En el fondo... ella sabía que algo estaba por pasar.

En poco tiempo ya no había luz, y la niña solo podía seguir a su héroe por el sonido de sus pasos. Hasta que él se detuvo, y entonces no pudo oír nada mas. ¿Por qué Link se había detenido así nomás? No podía saberlo, hasta que sorpresivamente, el lugar se iluminó con una débil luz pálida.

Unas nubes habían estado cubriendo la luna, pero ahora se habían ido dejando pasar aquella luz, la cual entró precisamente por la ventana de aquella habitación, permitiéndole a Saria entender lo que ocurría.

Había alguien mas en la habitación...

Apenas podía verle. Estaba sentado sobre un sillón en una esquina, vistiendo una capa negra con capucha y guantes oscuros. Lo único visible de su persona era el rostro desde la nariz hacia abajo... ¿Pero quien era?

Link estaba parado precisamente frente a él, quien entre sus manos tenia lo que parecía ser una mascara, una mascara con la forma de un rostro. Saria se sorprendió al ver ese rostro, ya que era bastante similar al de Link, pero con una expresión maligna.

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué tanto significaba esto? ¿Por que ninguno de ellos hacia nada? ¿Qué tanto ocurría?

Era como si ellos dos se hubieran entendido sin tener que intercambiar palabras... ¿Pero qué era lo que ambos tenían en claro y Saria desconocía completamente?

Aquella misteriosa figura levanto ligeramente el rostro, un pequeño brillo se notó, proveniente de su ojo derecho, el cual parecía haberse encontrado con los azules ojos del Timeslayer.

- Ríndete - Dijo total simpleza.

Pero entonces, casi matando a Saria por la sorpresa, Link realizó un movimiento tan sorpresivo como veloz, desenfundando la Kokori Sword, blandiéndola verticalmente hacia abajo y cortando a la mitad la mascara. Todo en tan solo una fracción de seguro.

La expresión de aquel hombre cambio rotundamente al mismo tiempo un negro destello comenzaba a surgir de las partes de la mascara. Mientras Link seguía serio, pero sin mostrar preocupación.

- ¡¡LINK! - Gritó Saria al ver como todo era cubierto por la oscuridad.


	7. Capitulo 05

_**Legend of Zelda**_

**_Women in Love_**

**Capitulo 05**

_We never feared of dying... not without him. But now we now we have another fear..._

- ¡¡LINK!

La niña gritó desesperada el nombre de su amado, sin lograr nada que llevarse la peor impresión de su vida, encontrándose a si misma empapada en sudor dentro de la cama en la cual recordaba haberse dormido, y para aturdir mas a su atormentada mente, la tormenta seguía tal y como la recordaba, la habitación estaba como la recordaba, y sus zapatos estaban donde lo recordaba...

No podía entender... ¿Qué fue aquello que vivió? ¿Realmente vio a Link? ¿O acaso aquello era realmente un sueño?

¿Pero por qué? Si lo que vio era real... ¿Entonces por qué lo había visto en un sueño? Y si realmente era solo un simple sueño... ¿Por qué había soñado tal cosa? ¿Acaso era por haber estado pensando tanto en él?

Trató de revivir cada detalle del sueño en su mente, pero al comienzo de este hubo en elemento que la alarmó...

- ¡La chica!

Recordando a la mujer de ojos amarillos y verdes, la Kokori se levantó de la cama y, sin siquiera calzarse, salió corriendo hacia las escaleras de la casa de Héctor. Atravesó el pasillo a toda velocidad, pero al llegar a las escaleras, no vio ningún cadáver a los pies de esta, sino que ahora había una alfombra cubriendo la zona. Sin embargo, estaba segura de que esa alfombra no se encontraba allí en su 'sueño'.

¿Podría... ser... ?

No podía negar que le asustaba la verdad, pero si eso significaba conseguir alguna pista de su aliado, entonces sin dudas lo haría.

Descendió las escaleras, y con su ligera fuerza de niña, se las arregló para arrastrar la alfombra dejando libre el lugar en donde recordaba el cadáver. Ahora solo faltaba comprobarlo...

Indudablemente habían tratado sin éxito de limpiarlo o borrarlo, terminando por taparlo. Pero descubriéndolo... ahora era evidente. La sangre aun estaba marcada en la madera...

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

A pesar de lo ruidosa que era la tormenta, los sonidos de metales chocando se oían claramente... y cada vez mas fuertes...

Él atacó con ferocidad y sin piedad, obligándola a retroceder y, finalmente, rompiendo su defensa. Sin embargo ella, antes de llegar a ser atacada, dio una patada al pecho de su oponente, quien, al ser alejado, atacó nuevamente con su arma casi hiriéndola de no ser porque alcanzó a cubrirse debidamente.

Rápidamente ambos retomaron sus posiciones, para él, esto resultaba cada vez mas entretenido y deseaba que durara un buen tiempo. Sin embargo, para ella, esto tenía que terminar lo mas pronto posible, y para ello, a pesar de que pareciera raro, se quitó las armaduras que cubrían sus pies.

Un relámpago iluminó el área de combate, y entonces ambos adversarios corrieron el uno al otro, rompiendo la lluvia a sus pasos.

Él alzó su espada en alto, dispuesto a terminar con ella, lo cual hubiera sido efectivo, de no ser por el hecho de que su oponente empezó a desplazarse de una forma jamás imaginada. Deslizando sus pies desnudos sobre el agua que cubría el suelo, pudo arrodillarse manteniendo su velocidad para acercarse lo suficiente a su oponente sin ser alcanzada por su temible sable.

Realmente no creía el poder lograrlo, pero sabía que tenia que tratarlo, por ende, aplicó todas sus fuerzas, toda su voluntad, todo su espíritu y alma, todo su corazón, todos sus sentimientos...

Todo su ser estuvo en aquel puño dado directamente al abdomen del terrible titán.

Ambos terminaron mutuamente de espaldas, aun de pie. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho hasta que uno de ellos cayó vencido al suelo, mientras que quien había triunfado se levantaba débilmente. Había usado su brazo derecho para atacar y eso había causado que perdiera aun mucha mas sangre en la herida de su hombro, pero aun así, cobraría su 'premio' así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Como pudo se dirigió hasta el escritorio donde el único público de la batalla lograba contener a duras penas la increíble sorpresa que tenían. Al llegar no pudo evitar el tener que apoyarse con su brazo izquierdo sobre el escritorio. Tomó unas bocanadas de aire, y luego, dando una mirada realmente temeraria, realizó su pregunta...

- ¿Qué... saben... del... Timeslayer? - Preguntó Ruto...

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Saria ya estaba segura de que lo que había vivido no fue un simple sueño... pero aun tenía que confirmar unas dudas... ¿Pero cómo lo haría?

Si supiera donde estaba Héctor, le haría unas preguntas ahora mismo, pero ya había comprobado que no había nadie en la casa salvo ella, al menos en el primer y segundo piso. A fin de cuentas, tendría que investigar sola...

Otra vez trató de recrear las escenas vividas en aquella experiencia, a pesar de que fuera realmente doloroso. Pero afortunadamente, a mitad de camino encontró un elemento que podría servirle de gran utilidad.

Volvió a subir las escaleras y siguió el mismo camino que Link había recorrido según recordaba, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: El agujero en la pared que Link había hecho estando realmente furioso.

Bastaba el verlo para estar segura, aquel agujero ya tenia un tiempo de haber sido hecho... al menos unos días, pero eso no importaba, ella ya sabia lo que quería.

Lo que soñó fue algo del pasado... y Link había estado en esta casa antes que ellas...

El simple hecho de pensar en eso la sorprendía mas que cualquier otra cosa. No podía creer que ella y sus amigas habían estado durmiendo bajo el mismo techo que el Timeslayer hace seguramente poco tiempo atrás... ¡Habían estado REALMENTE cerca! ¡¡Solo tendrían que haber llegado unos días antes!

Por unos días... por unos malditos días perdieron la oportunidad de encontrarlo...

¿Y ahora? ¿Acaso todo estaba perdido?

No, definitivamente no... si Link había estado aquí poco tiempo atrás, entonces definitivamente no podía estar muy lejos, aunque se hubiera ido de la ciudad, aun así no podía haberse alejado demasiado de ella. Sus pistas habían sido ciertas a fin de cuenta, y aunque la búsqueda se complicara, aun estaban acercándose a su objetivo... no podían rendirse ahora.

- Vamos Saria - Pensó para sus adentros - Aun tienes que seguir investigando.

¿Qué mas podía hacer ahora? Solo había una alternativa... seguir el recorrido de Link e investigar por su cuenta las misteriosa habitación en la que había visto a aquella misteriosa persona. El tener que entrar nuevamente a aquel abismo de oscuridad la hacia temblar, pero ante este tipo de temores, ella, así como Malon y Ruto, siempre tenia el amor que le permitiría superar todo tipo de obstáculos.

Sin dudarlo... comenzó a dirigirse hacia aquella habitación.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tal vez fue el error de sobreestimar su fuerza, quizás fue imprudencia, lo cierto era que Ruto estaba llegando al limite de sus fuerzas y de su vida...

Cruzando un oscuro callejón se vio obligada a apoyarse contra la pared, tratando de seguir avanzando por esta, a medida que dejaba un rastro de sangre en la pared. Pero con cada paso que daba... menos fuerzas le quedaban, y ella solo podía luchar... su voluntad era lo único que la mantenía en pie.

No podía fallar ahora... no ahora que finalmente tenia una pista certera de Link, una pista sobre su ubicación...

Pero a este paso jamás llegaría a la cada de Héctor, y el solo pensarlo la aterraba, no por llegar a morir (Después de todo, se había jugado la vida en aquel combate), sino por la posibilidad de que todos sus esfuerzos terminaran sin ningún logro. No podía dejar que esta información muriera con ella... si al menos ese era su destino, al menos tendría que pasársela a Saria o Malon...

- ¡Malon!

Repentinamente recordó el favor que le había pedido a Malon hace unas pocas horas, le había pedido que investigara en el bar por ella, y para su fortuna, aquel bar no estaba muy lejos.

Si Malon aun estaba en el bar, entonces quizás habría una esperanza para ella...

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Mientras tanto, en el bar que hasta hace unos momentos había un alboroto insoportable, la paz reinaba en todos gracias a la voz de una bella pelirroja.

No podía negar que se sintió nerviosa al ser repentinamente elegida por esa lesbiana para cantar en la banda, pero una vez empezó a cantar a capela, y al poco rato las chicas de la banda le seguían improvisando notas que seguían a su voz, empezó a sentirse mas tranquila, dejándose llevar por su canto.

Lamentablemente no había conseguido ninguna información por esta noche, pero en fin... cantaría un poco mas y luego se iría a lo de Héctor a dormir, prometiéndose a si misma que mañana haría todo lo posible por encontrar alguna pista.

Definitivamente su voz era la de un ángel, ni ella misma podía creer que todo el mundo la contemplaba en silencio casi absoluto, mientras que el tono se su voz hacia eco en todo el bar. Una sinfonía única... pero que tuvo el peor de los finales...

Sin ninguna razón en particular, Malon miró hacia un rincón en particular del bar, precisamente a la entrada de este, viendo entonces algo que detuvo su voz en seco.

Junto a su voz, las cuatro chicas que tocaban a sus espaldas también se detuvieron preocupadas, y mas aun preocupadas quedaron cuando vieron a la cantante invitada saltar del escenario y empezar a correr hacia cierto punto en particular.

Malon atropelló y empujo a quien fuera que estuviera en su camino, estaba literalmente desesperada y no sabia en que pensar, mas allá de en apurarse.

En los últimos segundos de su cuenta regresiva, ella cruzó las escaleras hacia la entrada, y antes de que su amiga cayera rendida al suelo, logró atraparla en sus brazos, ayudándola a reposar suavemente.

- ¡Ruto! - La llamó aterrada.

No podía creer esto... ella le había dicho que tenia algo importante que hacer y que no tenia porque preocuparse... ¿¡Pero qué tanto es lo que tuvo que hacer? ¿¡Por qué les había mentido a ella y a Saria?

- ¡Ruto, por favor, resiste!

- L-l-li...

- ¡No hables! - Comandó - Guarda tus fuerzas... estás muy delicada.

- Li... li... - La ex-princesa se esforzó por alzar su mano derecha, la cual Malon sujeto con firmeza - Link...

- ¿Link?

Las sorpresas para Malon iban de mal en peor, demasiado para una sola noche. Ahora Ruto le salía con Link... ¿Qué tanto tenia él que ver?

- ¿Qué pasa con Link? - Pregunto, arrepintiéndose luego por haberse dejado llevar por su interés cuando eso era el asunto menos importante en esta emergencia.

- Link... él fue...

- ¿¡EH? - Pero no podía negar que aquella información también le era muy importante.

- al... Norte - Dijo Ruto finalmente...

La Zora dio un último suspiro... y entonces su mano se resbalo de la de su amiga, cayendo sin fuerzas al suelo.

- ¿¡Ruto? ¡¡Ruto! ¡¡RUTO!

No conocía este miedo... el miedo de perder a su amiga. Solo ahora se estaba dando cuenta de cuanto valuaba a Ruto... y ahora la vida de ella se iba entre sus brazos, como agua escurriéndose entre sus dedos...

Ninguna de las tres tenían miedo a morir... pero ahora Malon estaba comprendiendo el miedo que tenia a que sus amigas murieran.


	8. Capitulo 06

_**Legend of Zelda**_

**_Women in Love_**

**Capitulo 06**

_It seemed like a lie... a fake... How could we predict... that our friendship... would become our love's enemy?_

Por enésima vez en la madrugada Malon golpeó la pared de la clínica, esta vez de un puntapié.

Simplemente no podía controlarse ante la furia que le causaba lo que le había pasado a su amiga... si tan solo tuviera al culpable entre sus manos... ni ella misma sabia lo que le haría.

Envidiaba a Saria, que a diferencia de ella, lograba mantenerse tranquila sentada en un asiento de la esquina, rezando sin parar múltiples oraciones a las Tres Diosas. Lo había estado haciendo desde que Ruto había sido internada en la sala de tratamiento intensivo (y delicado), y parecía que iba a seguir hasta que se supieran los resultados.

- Ya basta de rezar - Rogó Paula, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Saria - Que me voy a dormir.

Paula, la chica que Ruto había conocido en el bar el día pasado, y Sophie, la lesbiana que 'invitó' a Malon a participar en su banda se encontraban allí también, en un gesto de solidaridad ante las personas con quienes habían formado una ligera amistad recién nacida.

Sin embargo, a pesar del pedido de Paula, Saria seguía rezando, manos juntas frente a su rostro y ojos cerrados, casi como si estuviera en trance, mientras que la pobre chica castaña cabeceaba a su lado sufriendo del sueño. Ninguna había podido dormir la noche anterior, exceptuando por Saria, quien había podido descansar unas pocas horas.

- ¡DEMONIOS! - Gritó la Cowgirl, estrellando nuevamente su puño contra la pared.

- Ya cálmate - Comandó Sophie, tomando el firme brazo de la pelirroja - No sirve de nada que te lastimes a ti misma.

- Sí... - Respondió cansada, relajándose ligeramente - Gracias por todo, Sophie

Ella estaba realmente agradecida con Paula y Sophie, pues estas fueron quienes le ayudaron a cargar a Ruto cuando la encontraron en mal estado. Paula las guió hasta la clínica en la que ahora estaban. Para aquellas horas de la noche solo había un medico de guardia, pero Sophie recorrió el pueblo bajo la torrencial lluvia, buscando a los doctores que conocía y reuniéndolos a todos para tratar de salvar a la pobre Zora agonizante.

Pero la operación aun seguía en función y las cuatro chicas ya no aguantaban los nervios...

La atención de todas fue dirigida a quien entro repentinamente al pasillo, quien no era otro mas que Héctor. El hombre había estado ausente toda la noche, pero apareció en su casa justo cuando Sophie llegó a esta para avisarle de la noticia a Saria. Él también estuvo esperando con ellas un tiempo en aquel corredor, pero se había ido una hora atrás por asuntos que no quiso explicar.

- Hola chicas... - Saludó

- Hola... Héctor... - Respondió Malon únicamente - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Investigando... creo que encontré a los responsables de esta tragedia - Mencionó, obviamente refiriendo al caso de Ruto.

- ¿¡Quienes fueron? - Preguntaron Malon, Sophie y Paula juntas.

- Según parece... ella se relacionó con la Mano Negra.

- ¿¡La mano negra? - Exclamó Sophie

- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Malon

- Es el grupo de mafiosos que reinan la parte oscura de este pueblo... ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué tu amiga fue a relacionarse con ellos?

- ¿No estaba... - Preguntó Paula - ...buscando información?

Repentinamente Malon sintió como si la golpearan por adentro, recordando la información que Ruto había traído esa noche: Link se fue al norte. Ahora entendía... Ruto había arriesgado su vida para obtener su información... lo arriesgó todo por un dato de Link... y en consecuencia casi pierde la vida.

- ¡Maldición! - Gritó nuevamente enfurecida y olvidando por completo el consejo de Sophie de no seguir golpeando la pared.

No dudó en decidirlo, y sin decir palabra alguna, salió caminando firmemente hacia la salida de la clínica. Esos mafiosos la iban a pagar caro...

- ¿Malon?

- Paula, acompaña - Comandó Sophie, casi capaz de predecir lo que iba a pasar.

- Vale, volveremos pronto. - Respondió, no tan segura de sus palabras.

Al instante ambas chicas estaban ya fuera de escena, y una vez terminada la oración en la que Saria se encontraba, puso fin a sus rezos poniéndose de pie y mirando a Héctor. Tenia unas cuantas preguntas para él...

Por si sola había revisado la casa de Héctor cuando no había nadie en esta, toda... exceptuando la habitación en la que, según su sueño, Link se había encontrado con aquel misterioso hombre, y la razón por la que no entro en esta fue por el hecho de que estaba harta de candados e incluso un par de cadenas que hacían imposible el abrirla.

No tenía ninguna conclusión al respecto, pero era obvio que Héctor debía saber algo al respecto, tanto de aquella habitación como de la muerte de aquella chica de ojos multicolor.

Estaba a punto de dirigirle la palabra... cuando repentinamente la puerta que llevaba a la habitación donde tenían a Ruto... fue abierta desde adentro.

El medico cirujano junto al de guardia y una enfermera salieron en fila del cuarto, los dos últimos colocándose a ambos lados del especialista, los tres en silencio, sus miradas serias y con evidente preocupación no eran ninguna buena noticia para los presentes, quienes no se atrevían a dirigir palabra.

- ¿Cómo esta ella? - Preguntó finalmente Sophie, rompiendo el silencio.

- En un estado mas allá de mi compresión - Respondió el cirujano.

- ¿¡Qué? - Preguntó Saria exaltada.

- Veras... - Comenzó el medico de guardia - Mucho me temo que seria mejor si tuviera que reportar que ya esta muerta, si ese fuera el caso.

- ¿¡QUÉ? - La pobre Kokori estaba tan confundida como aterrada.

- ¡Ya explíquese de una buena vez! - Exclamó Héctor.

- Aun respira - Dijo con fuerza el cirujano - ...y su corazón aun late, sin embargo, su cuerpo ha perdido demasiada sangre, incluso mas de la mitad de lo que tenía en el cuerpo, en otras palabras, ella esta en un estado en el que su supervivencia es simplemente imposible, nadie puede sobrevivir en esas condiciones.

- ¡Pero si acaba de decir que ella aun respira! - Contradijo Sophie

- Precisamente por eso - Respondió el otro doctor - Por eso es que no logramos entender la situación, nos resulta imposible el razonar como rayos puede ella seguir viviendo en tales condiciones.

Saria tuvo que detenerse a reunir fuerzas para formular una pregunta...

- ¿Se... salvará?

Los tres médicos la miraron, intercambiando luego miradas entre ellos, y luego regresando sus ojos a los de la niña.

- Lamentablemente no - Contesto el cirujano - Aunque sus signos vitales todavía están activos, estos disminuyen constantemente. Poco a poco esta dejando de respirar, así como su corazón late mas débil con cada segundo que pasa...

El silencio invadió el cuarto así como el vació invadió el alma de los tres presentes. Nadie supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la enfermera decidió acotar con su opinión.

- Lo único que puede estar manteniéndola viva ahora... es su voluntad de vivir...

Fue entonces cuando Saria sintió como la fuerza se le iba de las piernas, dejándola caer de rodillas y apoyando las manos en el suelo, en el cual contemplaba como sus lágrimas caían. Sophie se acercó a ella brindándole un calido abrazo, dejando que la pobre niña descargara su silencioso llanto sobre sus hombros, sus manos apretadas tan fuertemente que sus uñas estaban rasgando su piel.

Héctor, sin poder contenerse, imitó a Malon dando un golpe contra la pared, deseando que de alguna forma el dolor físico disipara en algo el dolor que le causaba esta situación.

Otro lapso indefinido de tiempo transcurrió hasta que finalmente Saria, con los ojos secos, logró retomar la calma, nuevamente dirigiéndose a los doctores.

- ¿Puedo... verla?

- Por supuesto - Respondió el medico de guardia

Los tres médicos se corrieron organizadamente dejando el camino libre hacia el interior de la sala. Sophie ayudó a Saria a dirigirse hacia aquel cuarto, ambas comenzando a sentir el olor a sangre desde antes que entraran. No se sorprendieron por el desorden del cuarto, principalmente porque le dieron nula atención, pues esta estaba totalmente concentrada en aquella que estaba muriendo por amor.

Recostada sobre una cama pálida. Su azulado cuerpo se encontraba ahora en un tono muy grisáceo, cubierto en varios vendajes alrededor de todo su torso, los hombros, los muslos y el brazo derecho, en el cual tuvieron que amputarle una aleta. Todos los vendajes e incluso la cama manchados y salpicados en sangre.

El rostro de ella, el cual mantenía un ligero tonó rosado apenas visible en sus mejillas, no mostraba dolor, sino una curiosa tranquilidad.

La peliverde se acercó a su ya muy preciada amiga, tomando con delicadeza su mano derecha y sosteniéndola entre las suyas. La falta de temperatura en su piel solo la asustaba mas.

Era claramente visible como respiraba, a pesar de que fuera débilmente, pero las palabras del doctor la aterraban. La vida de Ruto se iba poco a poco en aquellos respiros, como si estuviera dejando escapar el alma en suspiros, mientras permanecía sumergida en aquel profundo sueño.

¿Cuantos respiros mas podría dar? ¿Cuantas veces mas latiría su frágil y a la vez tan fuerte corazón? ¿Podría ella abrir los ojos una ultima vez antes de que estos se cerraran para siempre, o acaso eso ya había ocurrido? ¿Podrían al menos despedirse?

Si tan solo existiera algo que pudiera hacer...

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

- ¡¡Demonios! - Gritó la pelirroja, pateando un tacho de basura del callejón, sin saber ya con que desquitarse.

Malon, acompañada por Paula, fue directamente a la arena de combate que Ruto había visitado el día anterior, pero solo ahora comprendía lo tonta que había sido al meterse en un nido de serpientes gritando a los cuatro vientos sus motivos. No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando ambas chicas tuvieron que correr por su bienestar o incluso por sus vidas, lo cual le dejó a Malon un peor sabor de boca. Lo único que la consolaba era el haber podido romperle la nariz al cretino ese que había hecho que su amiga aceptara tal trato tan malévolo.

- Vas a romperte las manos a ese paso... - Comentó Paula cuando Malon volvió a clavar su puño contra la pared.

- ¿¡Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Mi amiga esta al entre la vida y la muerte y por mas que quiero no puedo encontrar una solución a esto! ¡¡Y eso me desespera aun mas!

La cowgirl terminó su frase derrumbando otro cesto de basura de una patada, para luego levantar su mano abierta sobre, cerrándola lenta pero fuertemente ante sus ojos, imaginando lo que le haría al culpable del estado de su compañera...

- Si tuviera a ese patán en mis manos... no sé lo que haría.

Paula no pudo evitar el sentirse aun peor ante aquel comentario, pues ella estaba segura de saber quien era aquel patán. Aquel hombre en la arena les había dicho que la señorita había derrotado al campeón, y ese campeón no era otro que Carl, su ex-novio, el cual mencionó ante la Zora el día anterior. Si bien le costaba creer que aquella flacucha hubiera derrotado a Carl, no podía evitar el alegrarse de que alguien le hubiera dado una paliza la cual bien tenia merecida.

Sin embargo, esto la hizo reflexionar bastante sobre lo que había discutido con Ruto en el bar, pues después de todo, la ex-princesa había peleado para encontrar a su hombre, y antes de eso, ella no había hecho mas que desalentarla aconsejándole de que se olvidara de él. Pero Ruto le aseguró que no lo haría, le informó que no podía, y le demostró cuanto lo quería arriesgando su vida de tal forma. Poniéndose en el lugar de su 'amiga', Paula sabia que jamás se habría arriesgado a hacer lo mismo por Carl, ya que en el fondo sabia que él jamás había valido tanto.

En cambio Ruto tenia alguien por quien jugar su vida ante tales dificultades, alguien por quien desafiaría a todo tipo de oponentes con tal de hacer algo por él. Definitivamente ella estaba tan enamorada como decía estarlo, y que ese amor había envenenado hasta la última gota de su sangre, sangre que ahora ya había derramado bastante.

"¿Qué clase de hombre seria el que Ruto y sus amigas amaban?" Se preguntó Paula, y no pudo evitar el cuestionarse si ella también podría quedar cautivada por tal caballero. Pero eso no era un tema de importancia ahora.

Concluyó que no valía la pena el comentarle a Malon sobre Carl, pues eso solo la enfurecería mas y probablemente ocurriría que decidiera ir a desafiar a dicho patán ella misma, lo cual definitivamente no era buena idea.

- Volvamos a la clínica - Dijo decidida

- Esta bien - Respondió suspirando.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Eventualmente Saria se vio en la necesidad de salir de la habitación donde descansaba Ruto, necesitaba apartarse un poco de aquel olor a sangre y tomar aire fresco si no quería desmayarse por nauseas.

Sophie se había ido a no-sabia-donde, y Héctor aseguró que volvería en segundos, lo cual fue, casualmente, en aquel mismo instante.

- Saria - Llamó - Escucha, quisiera quedarme contigo ahora, pero tengo algo que hacer que es de suma importancia. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

El hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, sin embargo, Saria aun tenia un asunto que arreglar.

- Espere - Comandó con fuerza - Tengo algo que hablar con usted.

- ¿Algo para hablar? ¿Y acaso es importante?

- Sí. A menos que usted no le de ninguna importancia al incidente ocurrido en su propia casa recientemente.

El hombre levantó las cejas ante tal comentario tan directo, sin poder evitar el preguntarse que tanto sabia la Kokori y como se había enterado. Pero de una forma u otra, y debido al hecho de que realmente no tenia nada que ocultar, supo precisamente que decir.

- Saria... yo te diré todo lo que quieras saber, pero tendrá que ser mas tarde. Actualmente, mi asunto es de verdadera ausencia.

La peliverde dudó por un instante, preguntándose si debía confiar o no, sin embargo, respondió sin decidirlo...

- Está bien.

No había decidido si confiar o no, pero recordó que, en estos momentos, su lugar estaba junto a Ruto, a su lado y acompañándola en este momento, incluso aunque no pudiera hacer nada.

Se quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta ver a Héctor salir de la clínica, y solo entonces caminó nuevamente hacia la puerta de la habitación de Ruto, deteniéndose en la entrada para tomar aire, cuando repentinamente escuchó como alguien llamaba a golpes en la puerta de entrada.

La pequeña estuvo por dejarlo pasar, sin embargo recordó que el medico de guardia había salido por unos minutos, y los otros dos doctores ya se habían ido. En conclusión, ella era la única persona en la clínica, o al menos la única que podía caminar.

Creyendo que podría ser Héctor, quien se habría olvidado algo, caminó hacia la puerta y sin preguntar por quien llamaba la abrió, sorprendida ante la persona con la que se encontró.

Aquella barba elegante, el cabello castaño y gris por los hombros, y aquellos profundos ojos negros. Era el mismo hombre que había visto en la posada el mismo día anterior. Sin embargo, ahora se veía diferente a aquella ocasión. No vestía esa tétrica capa negra, ni tampoco podía tener una mala impresión de él. En esta ocasión, aquel señor estaba mucho mas elegante, vistiendo unos firmes pantalones negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco fino con el símbolo de la Tri-Fuerza incrustado. Parecía... un sacerdote.

- ¡Oh! Pero si eres la niña que vi en la posada - Comentó el hombre, reconociéndola.

- S-sí... - Respondió nerviosa, lo cual trató de corregir tan pronto lo notó - El medico no se encuentra, pero volverá en unos minutos.

- Ya veo, pero yo no estoy aquí para ver al doctor.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Escuche rumores... sobre una mujer en esta clínica... una mujer en agonía.

Aquello ya había tomado por sorpresa a la Kokori, pero no le asusto, principalmente por el amable y delicado tono de voz de aquel hombre, a quien ya creía haber mal juzgado el día anterior.

- ¿Usted... sabe de esa mujer? - Preguntó el hombre

Saria no respondió con palabras, sino que miró a un costando y al suelo, apoyando una mano sobre su pecho.

- Entiendo - Comentó el señor - Vera, señorita, mi nombre es Raúl Spencer, vengo del Templo del pueblo para ver a aquella mujer.

- ¿Usted es sacerdote? - Preguntó la niña con deseo de confirmar sus dudas.

- Efectivamente, vengo de un pueblo del este y estoy hospedándome en la posada en la que nos encontramos ayer, aunque mañana mismo tendré que partir nuevamente hacia el sur. Difícil trabajo ser sacerdote y diplomático al mismo tiempo.

- Eh... sí - Respondió Saria con lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! Pero eso no es de importancia ahora, discúlpeme pequeña - Se disculpó Raúl haciendo una reverencia - ¿Podría llevarme con la pobre mujer?

- Es... esta bien.

Inmediatamente la niña dejó pasar al sacerdote, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, y lo guió hasta la puerta en donde se encontraba Ruto, sin embargo, la pequeña se detuvo allí mismo, lo cual fue interpretado por Raúl como que debía entrar por si mismo, por lo cual apoyó su mano sobre el picaporte cuando.

- Ella... - Habló Saria - ...esta muriendo.

Raúl cerró los ojos bajando un poco la cabeza, pero después de eso, siguió adelante abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación, seguido lentamente por la peliverde.

El sacerdote se paró a un lado de la cama mirando con pena a la ex-princesa. Junto sus manos firmes sobre su rostro, y cerrando los ojos comenzó a orar...

- ¡Oh! Adoradas Diosas... Din, Farore y Nayru... en nombre de la piedad esparcida en este mundo, les imploró que se apiaden de esta torturada alma... y, ya sea vivir o morir su destino, libren su espíritu de dolor y agonía. Por favor, sea su voluntad la salud de esta niña, en nombre de la vida que ustedes han brindado a este mundo.

Finalizada su oración, Raúl descendió su mano izquierda pero mantuvo firme la derecha un tiempo, la cual luego apoyó sobre la frente de la Zora, finalizando así lo que vino a hacer.

Estuvo un instante mas mirando a la pobre dama, pero su atención fue desviada cuando escuchó un sollozo a sus espaldas, encontrando a la pequeña Kokori con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Nuevamente Saria no pudo con el dolor que las palabras del Sacerdote le habían recordado, y quebró en llanto resistido. Raúl se arrodilló ante la niña, corriendo las lágrimas de sus ojos con su dedo índice.

- No llores - Le dijo - Tu amiga no quisiera tener que verte así, ella desearía verte con fuerzas para seguir adelante. No debes llorar...

Nuevamente Saria no tuvo palabras para responder, pero el descenso de cabeza y el incremento de volumen en el llanto contenido fueron mas que suficientes para darle el mensaje: "No puedo"

- Entiendo - Dijo, levantándose y acariciándole la cabeza - Tengo una idea.

- ¿...I-Eh?

- Ven conmigo - Propuso tendiéndole una mano - Acompáñame al templo, e implorémosle juntos piedad a las Diosas.

Afirmando solo con el rostro y con menos lagrimas, Saria tomó la mano se Raúl, dejándose llevar por este hacia el templo.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

El andar de Malon desaceleró considerablemente cuando el nudo en su pecho llegó a complicarle la respiración, casi causando que se dejara caer de rodillas en el suelo, pero Paula la contuvo y la ayudó a apoyarse sobre un asiento del parque por el que estaban cruzando camino a la clínica.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó preocupada.

- No... no lo estoy - Confeso, evidentemente a punto de quebrar en llanto - Simplemente no puedo con esta situación, Paula... no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. No me atrevo a seguir adelante... tengo miedo de llegar a enterarme de que Ruto ya... no este...

Paula bajó la cabeza sin saber que responder. Mientras Malon seguía maldiciendo en silencio, no a otros, sino a si misma por enésima vez desde que empezaron a caminar de regreso a la clínica.

Se sentía en parte culpable, y a la vez tonta e irresponsable. Había fallado como amiga, fallándole a Ruto y a si misma en el mismo acto. Ella debía haber estado con Ruto aquella noche, ayudándola a pelear contra aquel patán, así eso significara sacrificarse a si misma. Le dolía pensar que, mientras ella estuvo cantando amenamente en el bar, Ruto estaba siendo cortada en pedazos por una bruta espada cargada por un acecino.

No protegió a su amiga cuando tuvo que hacerlo... y ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla, en consecuencia se sentía una completa inútil debilucha incapaz de hacer algo bien. Pensó en rezar, pero tampoco se sintió en derecho de hacerlo...

- Solo soy una vergüenza para mi misma - Pensó la pelirroja.

- Malon, entiendo como te sientes, pero yo realmente necesito ir a comprobar como se encuentra Ruto.

- No te preocupes por mí y ve, yo estaré bien.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura

- Ok, te veo luego - Dijo despidiéndose y desapareciendo entre la gente.

Una vez Paula se fue, Malon no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y mirar hacia el cielo, mitad despejado y mitad nublado. Empezó a cuestionarse aun mas sobre la misión y en su amor...

El pensar que habían hecho esto porque las tres querían encontrar al hombre que amaban. Las tres se aliaron por simple conveniencia, una alianza que sabían que solo duraría hasta que Link fuera encontrado, y sin embargo, como unas inconscientes, las tres dejaron que la amistad se mezclará entre ellas, fortaleciendo en cierta forma aquella alianza, pero a la vez condenándose a si mismas el sufrir tal error.

Ahora Malon estaba preguntándose que tanto haría si llegaban a encontrar a Link... ¿Se atrevería a abrazarlo? ¿O se negaría tal posibilidad por respeto a sus ahora amigas? Parecía broma, pero... la amistad se les había convertido en el enemigo del amor que tenían.

Tantos problemas que tenían... y ninguno lograban resolver. Definitivamente ellas no eran nada en comparación de Link, quien ya habría solucionado todos los problemas en cuestión de minutos. Link siempre se sobreponía e todo, y estaba allí para salvarlas siempre que fuera necesario.

Pero ahora, cuando mas lo deseaban, Link no estaba...

- ¿Dónde estas Link? ¿Dónde estas ahora que mas te extraño? ¿Dónde estas... ahora que Ruto... te necesita?

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Haciendo la reverencia ante el altar, Saria y Raúl terminaron la Docena de Oraciones que consistía en la plegaria a las Diosas, y ya estaba pensando en volver al lado de Ruto.

Pero nuevamente... ¿De qué serviría eso? Solo para acompañarla sin que ella jamás lo supiera, para estar con ella solo para que muriera. Mirarla constantemente solo para observar cuando diera el último suspiro.

- Saria - Comentó Raúl... - Hay ocasiones en la vida en las que nos vemos en aprietos realmente serios, y de los cuales no sabemos como salir, y entonces nos preguntamos porque es que pasan estas cosas y porque tiene que existir este dolor. Pues veras... yo creo que este dolor es puesto en nuestro camino para que nos fortalezcamos con él. Por cada obstáculo que superes, estarás un paso mas cerca de cumplir todos los sueños que puedas tener, sin importar cuan imposible parezcan.

- Raúl...

- Pero debes recordar, Saria... que jamás debes dejar todo atrás, sin importar que tan mal te sientas. Siempre deberás mantener las esperanzas en alto, solo así podrás salir adelante... ¿Me entiendes?

- Sí... entiendo.

- Bien - Dijo con una sonrisa - Vamos, anímate... recemos una vez mas.

- Sí - Contesto, forjando una débil sonrisa.

Nuevamente ambos se arrodillaron frente al altar del templo, comenzando las oraciones hacia las tres diosas.

_Así como los árboles multiplican su tamaño después de cada invierno... tú solidificas tu alma después de cada herida..._

_Así como tu fe se ve hundida en la mas profunda desesperación... tu voluntad sobresale del mas negro abismo..._

_Forjaste tus sentimientos... a pesar de que estos contradijeran todo... pero nunca tuviste miedo..._

_Seguiste adelante... formaste tu camino... demostraste lo que vales..._

_Y así como has crecido hasta hoy... yo deseo que madures aun mas..._

_Sin importar que tan negra sea tu fortuna... yo nunca me apartaré de ti..._

_Tu corazón es sabio y fuerte... nada podrá derribarlo..._

_Una esencia como la tuya... que nunca se detiene..._

_Poseerá eternamente la sabiduría... de mi romance..._

_Por eso... no pierdas las esperanzas..._

Terminadas las oraciones, Saria se levantó sin esperar ni un segundo mas, su mirada firme y decidida. Ya sabia que hacer...

- Gracias por todo, Raúl. Ahora iré a ayudar a Ruto.

- ¿Vas a ayudarla?

- Sí, y no te preocupes... no perderé mi fe...

La pequeña empezó a correr entusiasmada hacia la salida, sin embargo.

- ¡Saria, espera!

Se detuvo ante el llamado de Raúl, quien, al verlo nuevamente, tenía algo particular en su mano.

- Toma, Saria - Dijo ofreciéndole un bellísimo cetro - Pertenecía a mi hermana, y siempre le ha ayudado. Ahora quiero que tú lo tengas...

- ¡Sí! - Respondió sonriente, una sonrisa verdadera que en mucho tiempo no había cruzado su rostro.

- Ahora ve...

Y con aun mas velocidad que antes, Saria empezó a correr hacia la clínica...


	9. Capitulo 07

_**Legend of Zelda**_

**_Women in Love_**

**Capitulo 07**

_There are really too many bad things to happen… but being betrayed can be the worse…_

Sola en medio de la plaza, queriendo no ser vista, una pelirroja, ya sin poder aguantar la angustia, quiebra en llanto...

No recordaba este dolor que había dejado olvidado tantos años atrás, cuando había perdido a aquella que le había dado la vida. Era un recuerdo que había sepultado en el fondo de su corazón y que jamás se había atrevido a husmear, pero la repetición del evento trajo de regresó aquella horrenda sensación.

Ella estaba muerta de miedo sabiendo porque, pero sin saber que hacer. No sabía si llevaba horas o segundos llorando. Deseaba como loca poder despertar de esta pesadilla. El saber la razón del caso le dolía aun mas, y le desgarraba el no poder concluir otra cosa mas que el hecho de que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Esta vez... Malon estaba realmente asustada...

Fueron muchas las cosas que había imaginado sobre este viaje, pero nunca algo como esto. Si Ruto moría... ¿Entonces qué? ¿Seguir adelante solo junto a Saria? ¿Seguir buscando a quien amaban con la pista por la cual Ruto dio la vida? ¿Como podrían ella y Saria merecer el amor de Link... cuando la única que realmente había luchado por él era Ruto?

No podía negar que se sentía algo furiosa con ella por haberse arriesgado de tal forma absolutamente sola, y no podía encontrar forma de justificar el que no hubiera pedido ayuda. Por un instante pensó que ella querría haber 'tenido el crédito', pero entonces recordó que, estando en sus últimas fuerzas, ella había gastado su último aliento para otorgarle aquella información, por lo cual 'egoísta' era lo ultimo que se le podía decir.

De alguna forma, todo esto hacia que le dieran ganas de abandonar esta búsqueda, si Ruto moría, ella no seria capaz de dejarla atrás siguiendo a solas con Saria, definitivamente no. Preferiría cargar su cadáver de regreso a Hyrule, hasta el Dominio de los Zoras, donde se le darían los honores correspondientes para una princesa y el funeral apropiado. Solo quizás después de eso se atrevería a seguir adelante con su búsqueda...

Pero... ¿Por qué estaba planeando ya todo esto? Era como si ya estuviera dando a Ruto por muerta... ¿Acaso tanto era su miedo... que no podía evitar el suponer solo el peor caso? No... ¡Tenia que haber una esperanza, por mas pequeña que fuera! ¡Ruto había luchado sola por encontrar a Link y ahora luchaba sola por seguir adelante!

- ¿Y yo qué?

¿No iba a hacer nada? ¿Iba a quedarse lamentándose allí en el parque hasta que sus ojos se secaran? No... tal vez no sabría como ayudar, y probablemente no podría hacerlo, pero su amiga no se merecía que le permitieran seguir en ese papel de heroína solitaria. Ya fuera su destino el vivir o morir... al menos Malon le acompañaría hasta el final.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

No sabia como, ni siquiera estaba segura de si había costado mucho o poco, pero lo cierto es que Saria finalmente había enfocado sus ideas después de haber oído aquella voz que resonó dentro de su cabeza, con la cual estaba sumamente agradecida...

La pequeña se acercó a su agonizante amiga, acariciando su frente, la cual se sentía aun mas fría que antes... pero no sé preocupo, ella confiaba... NO, ella sabia que todo estaría bien...

- No te preocupes - Le susurró al oído - Aquí estoy...

Luego de darle una caricia mas, la Kokori dio dos pasos hacia atrás de la cama... y sonriendo, tomó firmemente el Cetro que Raúl le había otorgado.

Realmente sentía curiosidad por saber quien había creado tal bello artefacto, y que clase de mujer era la hermana de Raúl, anterior dueña de este. El cetro, el cual se ajustaba a la medida de la niña, tenia varios adornos verdes, como una esmeralda en la punta baja de este. La 'cabeza' consistía en un precioso cristal con una perfecta forma diamantina, acompañado por alas de ángel a ambos lados, junto a pequeñas hojas en los alrededores.

Sin dudas ni miedo, Saria alzó el Cetro comenzando a moverlo con delicada gracia por sus alrededores, casi como si estuviera bailando con él... descubriéndose a si misma...

- Link... - Suplicó en su mente - Ayúdame ahora...

No una Sabia... sino la que siempre estuvo dispuesta a ayudar. No una infante... sino una verdadera dama. No la amiga de la niñez... sino la primera y quien siempre lo amó...

Danzando como nadie jamás lo había hecho, el milagro ocurrió...

Una delicada y preciosa brisa empezó a correr espiralmente por absolutamente todo el pueblo... acariciando a todo lo que encontrara en su camino. Toda persona se sentía agraciado por tan bella corriente. Toda la naturaleza respondía ante esto... y si bien el aire no tenia la fuerza... las hojas simplemente se dejaban caer de los árboles comenzando a volar... a los pocos instantes, todos podían presenciar tal maravilla... como si fueran pétalos del cielo. Toda nube que había quedado la tormenta pasada se apartó del cielo... dejando libre paso al hermoso brillo del sol...

Malon, e incluso Paula y Sophie sintieron la presencia de la Sabia del Bosque desde donde estaban, pero quienes mas lo hicieron... fueron Raúl y Link.

En el centro de la espiral del viento, en la misma habitación donde se encontraban Saria y Ruto, la adorable Kokori seguía bailando en el ciclón de verdes hojas a su alrededor, bañadas en la radiante luz que entraba por la ventana. Sin abrir los ojos, la niña realizó los últimos pasos de su danza, alzando finalmente el cetro tan alto como pudo. Las hojas presentes se paralizaron, siendo al instante suprimidas en espacio y tiempo.

El sacrificio invocado a la naturaleza había sido respondido... y pequeños fragmentos de vida fueron dados en esas hojas... las cuales se inmolaron para devolverle la vida en su totalidad a la devota...

Sintiendo un alto cansancio espiritual, la niña se dejó caer sentada para recuperar el aliento, pero no pudo evitar las ansias por ver a Ruto, y mucha fue su alegría al encontrarse con su mirada.

El color había vuelto a su piel y el rosado a sus mejillas, sonriendo la Zora le miraba con evidente gratitud, sonrisa devuelta por la niña quien no sabía como expresar su alegría.

- Gracias... - Dijo como en un susurro... dejando caer lagrimas...

La Kokori se acercó gateando hasta su buena amiga, a quien tomó por la mano, tratando de contener su emoción y las lagrimas que luchaban por salir.

- De nada... amiga.

Ruto dejó escapar una pequeña risa, alzando como pudo su mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de su salvadora, con tanta delicadeza que logró relajarla...

- Ahora... - Dijo Saria, tomando a la mano de su compañera - Descansa... aun necesitas recuperarte un poco.

La ex-princesa afirmó con el rostro, para luego cerrar los ojos y caer dormida profundamente. Su amiga se quedó a su lado, de rodillas ante la cama, sin estar segura de si podría explicar lo ocurrido, pero sin preocuparse por ello. Nada podría quitarle la alegría de ahora...

No solo había logrado sentirse útil, sino que ahora sentía como si hubiera despertado una parte en su interior, una sensación que solo recordaba haber tenido cuando despertó como la Sabia del Bosque. Podía sentirse mas... 'completa' personalmente...

- Link... ¿Estarías orgulloso de mi? - Pensó para sus adentros...

Pero trágicamente, la pobre niña fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por una fuerte mano que sujetó firmemente su nuca, alzándola al instante y estrellando violentamente contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

La mano que la había sujetado aun la tenia firme por su cuello, sosteniéndolo firmemente por el cuello y manteniéndola suspendida y apretada contra la pared. Apenas podía respirar, y estaba bastante aturdida por el golpe, por lo cual le costó demasiado el llegar a ver quien rayos era su atacante...

Pero cuando descubrió de quien se trataba... prefirió jamás haberlo sabido...


	10. Capitulo 08

_**Legend of Zelda**_

**_Women in Love_**

**Capitulo 08**

_I wasn't expected... but surely feared. Even so... if the time has really come... then we won't doubt about it... We'll show our true self..._

Los verdes ojos de la Kokori se enfocaban en las oscuras irises de aquel que la estaba sujetando. Pero su vista se nublaba a medida que el aire se le iba sin posibilidad de ser recuperado. La niña se esforzó por patear el brazo de su agresor, pero sin obtener absolutamente ningún resultado. Sentía que iba a terminar asfixiada cuando, para su alivio, la mano que la sujetaba aflojó un poco la presión, permitiéndole recuperar el aire.

Pero a pesar de todo, lo que realmente no podía creer que ESA persona estuviera estrangulando.

- Ya había notado algo especial en ti, niña - Dijo Raúl con seriedad - Pero... ¿Una Sabia? Realmente me sorprendiste...

El supuesto sacerdote y diplomático la levantó un poco mas, oprimiendo con fuerza su cuello nuevamente, aunque solo duró unos segundos. Si bien Saria estaba realmente incomoda por esto, podía notar que el hombre nunca la dejaba absolutamente sin aire, lo cual posiblemente significara que no iba a matarla...

- Ahora... será mejor que respondas a mis preguntas - Dijo confirmado lo sospechado.

La presión en su cuello fue detenida repentinamente cuando Raúl recibió un repentino golpe en la espalda, lo cual provocó que soltara a la Kokori, quien cayó al suelo tratando de recuperar el aire. El susodicho sacerdote volteó lentamente para ver a la débil Zora, manteniéndose con el último aliento de sus fuerzas.

Ruto juntó todas las fuerzas que su espíritu le permitió acumular, y con un salto dio una admirable patada voladora directo al pecho de quien estaba lastimando a su amiga, pero él apenas tembló ante el ataque, y tan pronto la ex-princesa apoyo ambos pies en el suelo, un golpe que no pudo ver fue aplicado a su estomago, su cuerpo se encorvó y sus piernas perdieron la fuerza necesaria para sostenerla, por lo cual cayó al suelo abrazando donde le dolía. Trato de levantarse nuevamente... pero su cuerpo se sentía REALMENTE muy pesado... de hecho, incluso parecía terriblemente difícil el mantener los ojos abiertos...

Habiéndose encargado ya de la guerrera, Raúl volteó a ver a su blanco, la pequeña Kokori, a quien esta vez sujeto de la ropa en su alzamiento menos doloroso, hasta que fue estrellada nuevamente contra la pared, con lo cual entendió que su atacante estaba exigiendo su atención.

- Escúchame bien, querida Sabia... y mas te vale que respondas a esta pregunta: ¿¡Dónde esta Link?

Aquella pregunta la dejo con los abiertos... al instante entendió que él pensaba que ella sabia algo de Link, quizás de alguna forma este hombre sabia que los Siete Sabios estaban relacionados con el Héroe del Tiempo... pero ese era el nombre difundido... si este hombre conocía su verdadero nombre de dicho héroe, entonces eso significaba que tuvo que conocerlo o saber de él en una forma relativa... ¿Pero cómo?

- ¿No escuchaste? - Preguntó sacudiéndola - ¿¡Dónde esta Link?

El hombre soltó las ropas de Saria, solo para sujetarla nuevamente del cuello antes de que cayera, nuevamente aplicando presión para forzarla a hablar, cuando repentinamente, para sorpresa del opresor, unos brazos metálicos atraparon su cuello, jalándolo hacia atrás y hasta la puerta, donde la persona que lo tenia sujetado por detrás apoyo los pies sobre los marcos para fortificarse y así sacar al hombre del cuarto, pero ni aun así él había soltado a Saria.

Con una ágil patada, el atacante logró que Raúl perdiera el equilibrio en una pierna, cuya rodilla cayó al suelo. Solo entonces... LA atacante se mostró.

- Tu...

- ¡Sí, yo! - Gritó Malon, apretando mas que nunca los puños de acero que Ruto había conseguido, y librando toda su furia en un golpe acecino.

Raúl cayó de espaldas, su frente con un ligero corte. La kokori cayó inconsciente a un lado de ellos. Sin dejar pasar la oportunidad, la cowgirl se sentó sobre el supuesto sacerdote, apresándolo y empezando a golpear el rostro de ese hombre sin piedad. No entendía bien lo que pasaba... pero ya había visto a sus amigas lastimadas y el único responsable posible era este hombre, a quien haría pagar por ello...

Golpeó con metal aquel semblante pacifico hasta cansarse, solo entonces Raúl le devolvió la mirada, la cual Malon definitivamente no pudo comprender, pues aquella mirada no mostraba odio, ni furia ni rencor... solo una profunda mirada seria y... triste. Cerró los ojos... y cuando volvió a abrirlos... su cabello agitándose fue lo último que se vio. Malon no supo lo que pasó...

Fue como si la gravedad se retorciera, forzando la realidad con ella. Una fuerza incontenible la movió a ella y a todo lo que seguía a sus espaldas... las construcciones destruyéndose... disolviéndose como arena. Una ola de poder que arrasó con todo...

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba fuera de la clínica, o lo que quedaba de esta... pues gran parte había sido reducido a escombros en meros segundos.

Esforzándose, la pelirroja logró levantarse, dándole nula importancia a la pesadilla que había pasado, pues si bien le preocupaba, también había otras prioridades, mas importantes aun. A pocos metros de ella se encontraba a aquel hombre, sosteniendo Saria con un brazo contra su pecho. La pequeña estaba dormida. Bien por ella...

- No te entrometas... - Advirtió con severidad aquel hombre...

No obstante, Malon hizo caso omiso a aquellas palabras, comenzando a correr directamente hacia su actual enemigo, su puño derecho firme, mientras que el Raúl permanecía pasivo, hasta que finalmente la cowgirl estuvo cerca de él, y entonces, solo le bastó golpear el pecho de la joven con la palma de su mano para enviarla a volar mas de diez metros de distancia.

Pero Malon no era ninguna tonta, su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Su brazo, que jamás estuvo destinado a golpear a su oponente, atrapó adecuadamente a su amiga por las ropas, quien fue jalada con ella cuando fue arrojada por los aires. La cowgirl cayó de espaldas al suelo raspándose contra este, pero protegiendo delicadamente a Saria entre sus brazos. La pequeña ahora estaba bien...

El sacerdote no mostró ninguna sorpresa ni preocupación ante lo ocurrido, sino que permaneció estático en donde estaba, esperando a que, tal y como sabia que ocurriría, Malon volviera por él...

- No sé quien eres - Dijo ella, tomando la iniciativa - Pero si insistes en lastimar a mis amigas... - La muchacha se detuvo, haciendo el gesto de chocar su puño derecho contra la palma izquierda - ...tendrás que matarme primero!

Sin embargo, las palabras no sirvieron para nada. Raúl suspiró, corrió unos cabellos de su frente, y procedió a caminar lentamente hacia la joven, quien decidió adelantarse y atacar, corriendo nuevamente hacia él, decidida a dar el golpe que supuestamente iba a dar antes, pero dicho ataque fue fácilmente atrapado por la mano del sacerdote, quien no la dejó ir. Ella trató de atacar con su otro puño, pero este sufrió el mismo destino que el anterior.

Estaba casi desesperada tratando de librarse de aquel aprieto, pero entonces las manos de Raúl hicieron lo que ella no pudo creer, ni con sus propios ojos... rompió los puños de acero... desintegrándolos sobre las manos de Malon.

De un simple movimiento con los brazos, Raúl arrojo nuevamente a la pelirroja por los aires hasta arrastrarse contra el suelo. Prosiguió caminando hacia la osada muchacha, quien asustada retrocedía como podía, hasta que sus manos, tanteando el suelo, encontraron un ligero caño de acero del tamaño y largo perfecto para simular a una espada, y al volver su mirada a su enemigo, quien ya estaba casi frente a ella, se levantó rápidamente golpeando horizontalmente su arma contra el rostro de aquel hombre, cuya cabeza quedó mirando hacia un costado mientras el caño seguía su camino por la inercia.

Sin querer perder la oportunidad, Malon repitió el mismo movimiento de forma inversa, pero esta vez, antes de que golpear el rostro, el arma se estrelló contra el puño que Raúl interpuso en el camino, y por mas sobrenatural que pareciera, el bastón de acero quedó doblado contra la mano del supuesto sacerdote, quien lo sujetó y, de un rápido movimiento, volvió a tirar a Malon al suelo...

No sentía ganas de volver a levantarse, pero sabiendo lo cerca que estaba su adversario, no tenia opción. Ella se mantuvo en posición defensiva, esperando cualquier cosa de aquel hombre, pero cuando este llegó hasta ella, no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedó estático, mirándola con esos pasivos y tristes ojos que ella no podía entender. Indiscutiblemente tenía curiosidad... pero no iba a preocuparse de semejantes cosas cuando tenía una responsabilidad mas importante: Salvar a sus amigas.

Sin remordimiento, la joven pelirroja atacó con las manos desnudas, clavando su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas contra el rostro del proclamado diplomático, quien no hizo nada para defenderse del ataque ni opuso resistencia. Por ende, su cabeza quedo torcida hacia un costado y ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás. Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados un instante... pero en ningún momento Raúl mostró señal de dolor, y Malon lo sabía... ese golpe, en el cual empleó tanta fuerza como jamás había usado, no había sido NADA para aquel hombre...

Él la miro por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo sin haber cambiado la posición de su cabeza y con el puño de la jovencita aun clavado en su mejilla. Nuevamente esa mirada de profunda tristeza que Malon estaba comenzando a odiar...

Pidiendo perdón en silencio, Raúl fue el siguiente en atacar, a tal velocidad que la pobre Cowgirl no pudo ni darse cuenta hasta que el gran puño de su enemigo estaba en su estomago, quitándole en un instante todo el aire y la fuerza...

Empezaba a sentir como sus piernas le fallaban y su conciencia iba desvaneciéndose... dándose cuenta de que estaba por caer desmallada al suelo...

- ¡NO! - Gritó su mente...

No podía... no podía dejarse vencer así... sus amigas dependían de ella. No quería ni imaginar lo que les pasaría si no hacia algo...

Desespera, trató de mantenerse firme, pero no lograba estabilizar sus piernas, viéndose así obligada a sujetarse de las ropas de su propio enemigo, por mas humillante que fuera... era la única forma que tenia en esos momentos para no caer rendida al suelo. Curiosamente, Raúl parecía ajeno a lo que pasaba frente a él

Sin embargo, el golpe recibido no solo le había quitado las fuerzas, sino también el aliento, imposibilitándole el recuperarse, y por mas que luchara... su caída seria eventualmente inevitable... sin nada que pudiera hacer.

Pero para su sorpresa, en el momento que estuvo por caer... los brazos de la persona a quien se estaba sujetando la sostuvieron, evitando que cayera y abrazándola gentilmente.

La joven no sabia que sentir ante este hombre que la confundía cada vez mas, pero la furia que tenia en ese momento, ya fuera hacia ese hombre por lo que le hizo a sus amigas o a si misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Pero viendo que obviamente no podría hacer mas para luchar contra este hombre, no lo quedaba otra mas que tragarse el orgullo y sufrir la humillación. Todo fuera por sus amigas...

- Por favor... - Suplicó - No... no lastimes a Saria... ni a Ruto... por favor...

El sacerdote permaneció en silencio, manteniendo cómoda a la joven en sus brazos y acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, caricias en las que ella podía sentir un deje de arrepentimiento.

- Esa Kokori es una de los Siete Sabios, aliados del Héroe del tiempo... - Comenzó a relatar Raúl.

Malon movió apenas el rostro, o tanto como pudo, en un gesto de afirmación que aquel hombre con poderes sobrenaturales sintió sobre su pecho, una indicación para que prosiguiera...

- Es precisamente a ese Héroe del Tiempo, Link, a quien yo estoy buscando.

La pelirroja tragó saliva. Que este hombre estuviera buscando a Link, lo cual ya le sorprendía, y que para encontrarlo empleara métodos tan violentos no podía significar nada bueno.

- Si tu puedes decirme donde esta, las dejare tranquilas ahora. De lo contrario, tendré que obtener la información por la fuerza. Ustedes eligen.

Semejante chantaje la hizo enfurecer mas. Pero las deducciones de ese hombre eran completamente erróneas, pues ellas en realidad no tenían idea del paradero de Link, a pesar de que dos compañeras hayan sido una vez aliadas de él. No tenia forma de darle a Raúl la información que él deseaba, y eso la asustaba... pero algo, un presentimiento, la incitó a hablar con honestidad.

- Nosotras... - Dijo con dificultad... - Nosotras... no sabemos... de Link.

Raúl alzó las cejas. No creía que la pelirroja estuviera mintiendo, pero esa verdad le sorprendía.

- No... hemos sabido de él... en mucho tiempo...

Esta vez, la mirada del diplomático demostró sincera preocupación, tratando con delicadeza a la cowgirl para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Nosotras... también le estamos... buscando... - Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer inconsciente...

El sacerdote sintió un inmenso remordimiento invadiéndole... ¿Cómo pudo cometer semejante error, involucrando inocentes en su asunto personal? Todo por la maldita ansiedad de creer haber conseguido una pista. Nunca se perdonaría a si mismo... no después de haber cometido semejante atrocidad a tres pobres niñas.

Lentamente y con delicadeza, apoyó el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja sobre el suelo, sintiendo angustia con solo ver su rostro en pena. No esperaba ser perdonado... pero al menos se encargaría de deshacer el daño hecho, aunque fuera solo físicamente.

Delicadamente apoyó su mano sobre el vientre de la jovencita, con tanto cuidado como pudo para no presionar donde ya la había golpeado.

Ella no se enteraría de esto, y probablemente se sintiera confundida al despertar, pero eso no importaba. Él iba a ayudarla...

Lentamente, una luz empezó a surgir sobre el vientre de la pelirroja, un destello producido y cubierto por la mano del sacerdote... un brillo que empezó a erradicar todo mal del cuerpo de aquella chica, hasta finalmente dejarla en un estado de salud físico literalmente perfecto.

Tomando a la muchacha en brazos, el hombre procedió a caminar hacia donde se encontraba dormida la pequeña Kokori, entre las ruinas de la clínica que ahora se arrepentía de haber destruido. Una vez cerca de la pequeña chica que antes confiaba en él, lo cual le dolía severamente, procedió a hacer sobre ella lo mismo que hizo con la cowgirl... librándola de todo dolor.

Con la pelirroja en brazos y la peliverde apoyada sobre su amiga, decidió ir a chequear a la tercera chica, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con esta caminando sobre las ruinas hacia él, con la poca fuerza que su tan maltratado cuerpo tenia. Eventualmente, ambos estaban frente a frente...

Ruto no le habló... solo lo miró con furia... pero cuando ese hombre realizó en ella lo mismo que realizó en sus amigas, curándola aun mas de lo que Saria había podido hasta devolverle perfectamente su estado físico... sintió que le perdía el miedo y el rencor a ese hombre, cuya mirada ahora solo mostraba compasión.

Decidiendo confiar, la joven extendió los brazos, diciéndole sin palabras que dejara a las chicas en sus brazos. Raúl obedeció, procediendo lentamente a dejar a las chicas en brazos de la Zora aun cubierta en vendas bañadas de sangre. Realmente le sorprendió que esa chica pudiera soportar por si sola el peso de ambas muchachas y sin demostrar ninguna dificultad.

- Las tres están sanas ahora. Me disculpo por lo que he hecho. Creí que ustedes eran aliadas de Link...

La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de la Zora, y sin dudarlo preguntó...

- ¿Qué relación tienes con Link?

- Él es mi enemigo - Respondió con severidad.

La sorpresa se incremento, mezclándose con miedo y confusión. No sabía que esperar de aquel hombre ahora... pero Raúl simplemente dio media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse de ella...

- Les deseo buena suerte en su búsqueda - Dijo en voz alta y sin mirarla - Porque cuando yo lo encuentre... lo mataré.

A pesar de la severidad de aquel ultimo comentario, Ruto no se sorprendió esta vez, pues la severidad en su semblante era aun mayor.

- Aunque no hayamos encontrado a Link... - Relató, causando que Raúl se detuviera por un momento - ...nosotros somos, y siempre seremos sus aliadas... sus eternas aliadas. Sin importar la circunstancia...

El mensaje era una advertencia, dejando en claro que si él era enemigo de Link, también lo era de ellas. Pero eso no significó mucho para el sacerdote.

- No importa. - Respondió sin voltear, pero mirando a la Zora por encima de su hombro - jamás podría culpar a aquellas personas... que luchar por amor. - Ese comentario causó un ligero sonrojo en la ex-princesa - Mi asunto con Link es simplemente con él... yo no tengo ni tendré nada contra ustedes... incluso si deciden pelear a su lado y en contra mía.

Sin mas decir, Raúl comenzó a alejarse nuevamente. Ruto simplemente lo dejó ir...

Ya sabía ella que, eventualmente, volverían a enfrentarse de una u otra forma, pero no estaba loca como para desafiar a aquel que había causado semejantes destrozos... al menos no tanto.

Raúl... un hombre tan misterioso... y con inmensos poderes... tanto para destruir como para sanar. Aun así... ella jamás sintió emociones negativas viniendo de aquel hombre, sino que en cambio, pudo sentir claramente la profunda amabilidad en su corazón...

No podía entenderlo... ¿Por qué un hombre como él querría matar a Link? ¿Cual podría ser la razón? Ambos eran buenos hombres... ¿Qué podía llevarlos a ser enemigos?

Cuando el sacerdote finalmente desapareció de su vista, la guerrera entendió que esta aventura a la que ellas se habían arrojado seria algo mucho mas serio de lo que jamás imagino, así como entendió que encontrar a Link costaría mas de lo que antes creyeron. Pero en ese mismo instante, mientras el sol empezaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, Ruto juró que lucharía por Link... sin importar las circunstancias... hasta el final.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

**Women in Love, Episodio 1. The End**

Notas del Autor: Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que me costo mucho el decidir como desarrollaría este fanfic, sobre lo cual sigo indeciso (En mis ideas originales, Ruto terminaba siendo secuestrada en este cap). Por lo cual no puedo prometer rapidas actualizaciones.

Con este capitulo pongo fin a la primera parte de "Women in Love". Pero aun falta mucho para que este terminar esta historia…

¿Dónde esta Link? ¿Se revelaran las intenciones de Raúl? ¿Cómo evolucionara la relación entre las chicas? Todo se sabrá a su debido tiempo.

Les agradezco a todos los lectores por sus reviews. Son la mayor recompensa que puede recibir un escritor, y espero que sigan conmigo en este fanfic hasta el final.

Humildemente, Alexander.


	11. Capitulo 09

_**Legend of Zelda**_

**_Women in Love_**

**Capitulo 09**

_Friend or Foe... however... we must make haste... for our love..._

Saria esperó pacientemente sentada ante la mesa de Héctor, hasta que él regresó con dos tazas de té, lo mejor que ella había saboreado desde que empezó a comer y beber, para acompañar la charla nocturna que iban a tener.

- Lamento hacerte esperar - Comentó, aunque la Kokori no sabía si se refería al tiempo que tardó en volver con las tazas o a los dos días que tuvo que esperar para que él le concediera este encuentro.

- No hay problema - Respondió, aunque fuera una mentira, mientras él se sentaba frente a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que deseabas saber? - Preguntó directamente, deseando terminar lo mas pronto posible con lo que presentía que seria una incomoda discusión.

La pequeña peliverde tomó un poco de té, suspiró, y luego miró a los ojos de Héctor, comenzando su "Interrogatorio".

- ¿Quien era la chica que murió aquí, en su tienda?

- No lo sé... - Respondió provocando que la niña frunciera el ceño amenazadoramente, por lo cual agregó - No llegue a conocerla, es enserio.

- ¿Y qué hacia ella aquí, entonces?

- Mmm... probablemente era la persona que Link estaba esperando.

La Kokori casi vuelca lo que estaba bebiendo al escuchar eso.

- ¡Entonces usted conoce a Link!

- Pues... sí - Respondió el anciano, como si fuera algo simple - Él vino un día a mi tienda preguntándome por un lugar en donde podría hospedarse y mantenerse escondido... y yo le ofrecí quedarse en mi tienda, en la habitación que esta frente a la de ustedes.

Sí... Saria conocía esa habitación, era donde había dormido la noche en la que tuvo ese sueño... se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había dormido en la misma cama que había usado su amado... y quizás... como si un fragmento de él hubiera quedado en aquellas sabanas... eso fuera la causa de tener aquella... ¿Pesadilla?

- De todas formas, no llegue a saber mucho de él, tampoco me dijo que estaba haciendo en este pueblo o porque quería mantenerse escondido. Era un buen chico, obviamente, pero era... muy reservado.

¿Reservado? Link podía ser algo callado... ¿Pero muy reservado? Debía tener sus razones...

- ¿Y... Link estaba esperando a esa chica? ¿Por qué?

- Ni idea. Como te dije, era muy reservado. Él estuvo aquí por tres días, y después se ausentó diciendo que tenía que hacer un viaje. Pero me dijo que en su ausencia probablemente llegaría una persona en particular preguntando por él, y me pidió que la hospedara hasta que él regresara, incluso pagó anticipada y generosamente todos los posibles gastos.

- ¿Y acaso se trataba de esa chica?

- No lo sé, pero creo que sí... esa noche yo estaba ausente, y cuando regresé, esa chica ya estaba muerta en mi tienda, y aunque la guardia investigó el caso, nada pudo ser revelado. Además, nadie en el pueblo conocía a una chica que tuviera ojos de diferentes colores... por lo cual puedo decir que la chica no era de aquí, y si vino hasta mi tienda, entonces probablemente estaba buscando a Link... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí esa noche? No tengo ni la mas remota idea. Link jamás regresó... y no volví a saber de él.

¿No regresó? ¿No volvió a saber de él? ¿Y lo que había ocurrido en su sueño? Link había regresado y había encontrado a esa pobre chica de ojos extraños y variados en color... ¿Acaso su regreso había sido completamente ignorado por el anciano? Pero... luego de lamentarse por la muerte de esa mujer... él ascendió hasta la habitación de arriba, aquella que actualmente estaba severamente cerrada... y allí se encontraba con esa misteriosa persona cuya identidad le era aun desconocida.

- ¿Cuando fue que Link emprendió ese viaje? - Preguntó, optando por tratar de organizar cronológicamente los eventos.

- Aproximadamente dos semanas atrás.

- ¿Y cuando fue que apareció esa chica muerta?

- Una semana atrás, si no mal recuerdo.

Una semana atrás... y después de eso, no hubo pista de su amado. Evidentemente Link había pasado casi desapercibido por aquí. El problema... era que si ni siquiera Héctor, la única persona en quien Link había supuestamente confiado, no sabia nada de su paradero, difícilmente podrían saber que fue de él.

Pero claro... aun estaba la información que Ruto había conseguido... ahora el asunto era entrelazar la historia obtenida de aquellos mafiosos con la que le daba Héctor, pero aun tenia un ultimo elemento que consultar.

- Una ultima pregunta.

- Adelante.

- ¿Por qué... por qué se encuentra tan estrictamente cerrada la habitación de arriba?

Héctor apoyó su tasa de té en la mesa, con una mirada preocupante y cuestionable. Él no entendía como podía aquello estar relacionado con Link, pero optó por contestar sin consultar al respecto.

- Quisiera saberlo... - Su respuesta dejo a la Kokori boquiabierta - Para cuando me di cuenta, la puerta ya se encontraba así, y no he encontrado forma de abrirla.

El pulso de la niña empezó a acelerar... aquella habitación era el ultimo lugar donde Link había estado según la información recopilada. En otras palabras... ¡Allí podría haber una pista de su paradero actual!

- ¡P-pero... debe haber una forma de abrirla!

- En tu lugar, no lo intentaría, pequeña. Créeme... he probado de TODO, pero esas cadenas y candados son literalmente indestructibles, y tampoco he logrado nada tratando de romper las paredes... es como si un hechizo estuviera protegiendo esa habitación, separándola del resto del mundo.

Saria no necesitaba mas pruebas que el tono de su voz para saber que Héctor estaba diciendo la verdad. De cualquier forma, ella trataría de entrar a aquella habitación, pero necesitaba analizarla primero y después empezar a buscar una manera de entrar. Ella era una Sabía, un destino que había decidido no volver a ignorar desde que casi pierde a Ruto cuando pudo haberla ayudado desde el comienzo, y como tal... no podía permitir que un hechizo le privara llegar hasta la ultima pista de su amado... y quizás a mas.

- Muchas gracias, Héctor... le agradezco el que me haya comunicado todo esto.

- No fue nada, pequeña. - Su voz reflejaba cierto alivio por el hecho de que esta conversación haya resultado mucho mas simple de lo esperado... hasta ahora

- ¿Hay algo mas que pueda decirme al respecto de este asunto? - Preguntó la niña para finalizar el asunto.

Uno... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco...

- No - Contestó finalmente.

Cinco segundos... mas que suficiente para asegurarle a Saria que él había mentido después de dudar en que responder. Pero de todas formas, quizás por intuición, resolvió en dejarlo así. Si él tenía información realmente importante que había decidido no comunicarle, ella ya encontraría alguna forma de obtenerla.

- Bien... iré a cenar con mis amigas - Dijo levantándose y dejando la taza de té sobre la mesa.

Malon había regresado recientemente con la comida para ellas tres, pero Saria le pidió que la esperaran unos minutos, y lo mejor seria no prolongar mas la espera.

- Buena suerte con su búsqueda por Link - Comentó Héctor al verla retirándose.

Tal comentario le pareció extraño a Saria, pues en ningún momento había especificado ella que las tres lo buscaban a él, pero decidió dejarlo así pensando que el anciano seguramente lo había deducido.

Mientras subía las escaleras decidió que, si bien compartiría la información con sus compañeras, había unos puntos que debía reservarse, no por egoísmo, sino porque seguramente seria difícil que creyeran que ella había visto el pasado de Link en un sueño.

Una vez entró a la habitación, sus amigas le dirigieron una seria mirada que la preocupó por un instante, pero luego ambas se volvieron a mirar entre ellas.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Preguntó la niña.

- No - Contestó Malon - Solo estamos analizando la información de Ruto.

- Creo que deberías saber... - Continuó la Zora con extrema seriedad en su voz - ...que Link estuvo en esta tienda antes que nosotras.

- Lo sé - Respondió ella afirmando con el rostro, y al instante se ganó la sorprendida contemplación de sus compañeras, por lo cual se adelantó a contestar - Me enteré hace poco, gracias a Héctor.

- ¿Héctor?

- Simplemente... le hablé a él sobre Link... y para mi sorpresa, él resultó tener mas información de lo que podríamos esperar.

- Pues gracias - Dijo Malon - Nos ahorraste el tener que interrogarle.

- Pero... ¿Cómo es que ustedes lo sabían también?

- Por la información que conseguí - Contestó Ruto - Me dijeron que Link había estado hospedándose en una tienda en el sudoeste de la ciudad, y da la casualidad que no hay muchas tiendas en este lado de la ciudad que puedan hospedar personas.

- Entiendo - Comentó la Kokori, ansiosa de seguir escuchando lo que su amiga tuviera para decir.

- Sigue contando, Ruto - Indicó Malon.

La ex-princesa se aclaró la voz, y luego prosiguió...

- Según escuché, Link estaba buscando a un hombre en particular, y según parece, ese hombre era la razón por la cual había venido a esta ciudad, para después ir a consultar con esos mafiosos.

- ¿Y encontró a ese hombre?

- Sí, aquellas personas sabían de su paradero, y Link llegó a reunirse con él.

- ¿Quien es esa persona?

- No tengo idea... y no pude quedarme a consultar considerando el poco tiempo que tenia para hacer preguntas - Respondió la Zora apoyando una mano en su hombro derecho... donde había recibido la mayor herida aquella noche. Dicho gesto fue mas que suficiente para que sus amigas entendieran a lo que se refería - Como sea, una vez Link se reunió con aquel hombre, se fue de la ciudad al siguiente día... dirigiéndose hacia el norte... y eso es todo lo que sé.

- Pero... según me dijiste, Link se fue hace ya como dos semanas...

- ¡Dos semanas! - Exclamó Saria - Héctor me dijo que no supo de Link desde hace dos semanas.

Malon y Ruto miraron a la Kokori, después se miraron entre ellas, y luego nuevamente a la peliverde.

- Entiendo - Dijo la primera - ¿Qué mas puedes decir?

- Pues, según Héctor, antes de irse, Link le dijo que una persona vendría a su tienda en busca de él, y le pidió a Héctor que hospedara a esa persona hasta que él regresara.

- Mmm... - Ruto hizo notar el hecho de que estaba deduciendo algo, hasta que finalmente pudo comunicarlo - ¿Podrían ser... que esa persona fuera la misma que Link había estado buscando?

- No lo creo - Respondió la niña, procediendo a dar explicaciones antes de que estas fueran solicitadas - Vos dijiste que Link había estado buscando a un hombre... ¿Verdad?

- Sí.

- Bueno... - Prosiguió Saria - Hace una semana atrás, un asesinato fue realizado aquí, en la tienda de Héctor.

- ¿¡Un asesinato? - Preguntó Malon exaltada

- Una mujer fue encontrada descuartizada a los pies de las escaleras cerca de la entrada... su sangre aun esta impregnada debajo de la alfombra que Héctor colocó allí luego, él no estuvo aquí esa noche... y el caso aun sigue siendo un completo misterio. Nadie en el pueblo conocía a esa chica, y por eso Héctor cree que esa chica es quien vino a buscar a Link.

- ¿Y quien era esa chica? - Consultó Ruto.

- No tengo idea... pero ella tenía un rasgo particular. Sus ojos... uno era amarillo y el otro era verde.

La Kokori esperó un comentario al respecto, pero sus amigas habían resuelto en hundirse nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

- ¿En qué esta metido Link ahora? - Susurró Malon con volumen suficiente para ser oída.

- No lo sé... - Respondió Ruto - Pero fácilmente puedo deducir que él hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse escondido.

- ¿Escondido? - Repitió la cowgirl - ¿Pero por qué?

- ¡¡Raúl! - Gritó Saria, sorprendiendo a sus amigas quien rápidamente asimilaron la verdad de esa conclusión.

Raúl había dicho estar buscando a Link para matarlo... y ellas, especialmente Malon, ya habían visto de lo que él era capaz, sin mencionar que estaban seguras de que no habían visto mas que una parte del poder de ese misterioso hombre. Con semejante enemigo, incluso a Link, sin importar cuan fuerte fuera, le sobraban las razones para esconderse.

La razón del enfrentamiento entre Link y Raúl era aun desconocida para ellas, y no lograban imaginar ninguna causa. Raúl estaba buscando a Link para matarle... mientras que Link conspiraba a escondidas... ¿Qué estaría tramando? ¿Algo en contra de Raúl? ¿Estaría buscando un método para derrotarlo? ¿O acaso lo que él estaba haciendo era lo que llevaba a Raúl a querer matarlo? ¿Pero qué tanto podría ser?

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que ellas pelearon contra él, y después de eso... parecía ser que Raúl también había desaparecido, así como Link. Pero ninguna de las chicas podía ver a Raúl como alguien maligno. Sí como un enemigo, pero no como una persona cruel y malévola... pues las tres habían podido, en diferentes maneras, sentir la amabilidad y gran bondad que había en él. Simplemente no podían entender como alguien así podía estar enfrentado a muerte con quien había salvado el mundo una vez.

- Tal vez... - Comentó Malon - ...averiguando sobre Raúl, podríamos conseguir información sobre Link.

Saria y Ruto afirmaron. Las tres sabían el riesgo que significaba eso, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían decidido arriesgarse a lo que fuera, y también era algo que habían demostrado. Además, la niña de ojos verdes sabía, gracias a su tiempo con Raúl, donde podría averiguar sobre él...

- Ahora... - Comenzó Ruto - Tenemos información... pero aun así no sabemos la ubicación precisa de Link. Pero hay tres cosas sobre las que debemos averiguar - Hizo una pausa para observar a sus amigas, y luego continuó - Una de ellas, como Malon dijo, es Raúl... el "enemigo" de Link, incluso es posible que Raúl tenga mas información que nosotras sobre él. - Otra pausa, sus compañeras afirmaron con el rostro - Por otro lado, el misterioso hombre que Link había estado buscando... no sabemos quien es, pero tenemos que saber porque Link lo estaba buscando y porque se fue al día siguiente de encontrarle, tal vez esa persona podría saber porque Link emprendió su viaje - La ex-princesa hizo otra vez la pausa para dividir los temas a analizar, y prosiguió - Y por ultimo, el norte... hacia donde Link se dirigió sin que podamos entender porque.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Cuestionó Saria.

La Zora volteó hacia la mesa y tomó de esta el mapa de Gaya que Malon y ella estaban analizando antes de que la pequeña llegara para mostrárselo a esta. Con un dedo señalo la ubicación de Astray, la ciudad en la que estaban, y al instante la Kokori pudo entender a que se refería.

No había ningún otro pueblo o ciudad al norte de Astray... solo un largo bosque que terminaba en una cordillera, la cual lo separaba del mar y el océano.

- Pero entonces... ¿Link fue a ese bosque?

- Aparentemente... - Respondió Malon - ...y jamás regresó, lo cual complica nuestro trabajo.

- Sí regresó - Pensó Saria, lamentándose el no poder decirlo por razones obvias.

- ¿Creen que Link siga allí? - Consultó la ex-princesa.

- No lo sé... pero siento que no - Dijo la pequeña, sabiendo que realmente Link no estaba allí - Ya pasaron dos semanas... no creo él se quedaría en el bosque por tanto tiempo.

- De cualquier forma - Acotó Malon - Es necesario investigar ese lugar. Podría haber pistas sobre el paradero de Link, o quizás podríamos saber porque fue hacia allá.

- Pero también tenemos que analizar los otros dos elementos aquí en Astray - Contestó Ruto, causando un gran silencio entre las tres.

Ninguna se atrevió a proponer la solución mas obvia. Ellas eran tres... la misma cantidad de puntos a analizar... y por ende, lo mas lógico seria que se repartieran las tareas, pero eso significaba que, mientras dos de ellas podrían permanecer relativamente cerca en ese pueblo, la tercera tendría que irse de la ciudad y atreverse a entrar sola a un bosque. No necesitaron hablar para entenderse entre ellas de que una tendría que tomar tal aventura... ¿Pero quien?


	12. Capitulo 10

_**Legend of Zelda**_

**_Women in Love_**

**Capitulo 10**

_By the time we realized... our objectives had changed... but not absolutely. Even if we are separated... we are still a team... that's what we have vowed... that's what we will fulfil..._

Mediodía en Astray...

- ¿Estas segura de esto? - Preguntó la Zora a su amiga.

- ¿Y vos? ¿Estabas segura de lo que hacías aquella noche? - Contestó la cowgirl, haciéndole recordar a su amiga la cicatriz que ahora portaría por el resto de su vida en su hombro.

Ruto optó por no discutir mas lo que ya habían planteado la noche anterior. A pesar de que creía que las tres estarían un buen tiempo discutiendo aquello, a los pocos segundos Malon decidió ir al bosque del norte, conocido como _Jade Leaf_. Como ya todas lo tenían en claro, una de las tres tenia que ir... pero una decisión tomada tan abruptamente no le parecía muy segura. De todas formas, ya no había que hacerle... la Zora ya se había ofrecido a tomar su lugar, pero la pelirroja estaba totalmente decidida a ser ella quien fuera el bosque.

Pero para ello, la joven necesitaría estar preparada... y esa era la razón de su presencia en aquella tienda de armas.

- ¿Señor Sickal? - Preguntó la pelirroja al entrar, y al instante el orfebre apareció por encima del mostrador.

- ¡Oh, pero si es la cowgirl! - Comentó el humorístico vendedor, para luego quedar algo plasmado al ver con quien venia.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Ruto ante la curiosa mirada - ¿Acaso nunca había visto a una Zora?

- Sí, pero nunca a una vestida.

La ex-princesa suspiró... y Malon procedió con lo que había venido a hacer.

- Sr. Sickal... he venido aquí por un arma.

- ¡Oh! Me alegra ver que recordó mi lema... ¡¡Sickal Tigerson tiene todas las armas, ja ja!

- Eh... sí - Contesto la joven con una risa nerviosa - Escuche por ahí que usted sabe todo lo que hay que saber sobre armas de fuego, ¿Es eso cierto?

- ¿Armas de fuego? - Consultó Ruto, ajena a dicho tema.

- Pues ha oído bien, mi niña. Tengo todo tipo de armas de fuego: Rifles, revólveres, ¡Lo que necesites lo tengo!

- Bueno... yo jamás he usado ese tipo de armas - Respondió ahorrándose el decir que jamás había usado un arma en realidad - Pero actualmente necesito algo poderoso, y tengo mis razones para ello... ¿Qué podría recomendarme?

Ruto volvió a suspirar... iban a estar aquí un largo rato...

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Por otro lado, Saria se encontraba averiguando sobre el 4º elemento a investigar, el cual no podía compartir con sus amigas y que se trataba de la misteriosa puerta excesivamente cerrada.

Acompañada por una vela para iluminar aquel oscuro rincón de la tienda, la Kokori miró de cerca los candados y las cadenas. Lo primero que notó de estos era que todas las partes de semejante cerrojo estaban severamente oxidadas e incluso gastadas, lo cual solo podía significar que eran viejos... pero aquello era aun mas desconcertante teniendo en cuenta de que estos cerrojos no estaban aquí una semana atrás, según su sueño.

Lo segundo que notó era que la madera de la puerta se encontraba curiosamente fría... en una temperatura desacorde al ambiente. Preguntándose si podría romperse, dio un golpe directo... y no se sintió bien.

Acariciándose su puño... podría jurar que la puerta le había devuelto el impacto con multiplicadas veces la intensidad... como un rechazo a cualquier factor que pudiera resultar hostil para lo que fuera que habría allí dentro. Ni siquiera una excelente espada podría cortar esa madera.

Las cadenas se sentían aun mas frías... incluso irritantes al tacto. Definitivamente esta puerta no deseaba que nadie pasara por ella...

Lo curioso también era que todas los candados, seis en total, tenían sus cerraduras, diferentes en cada uno. Eso era un indicio de que existían las correspondientes llaves para dichos cerrojos, las cuales serian siete, contando la cerradura misma de la puerta y cuyo metal se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que las cadenas y demás.

Siete llaves... ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Decidida a realizar una ultima averiguación, la pequeña Kokori se acercó al cerrojo de la puerta junto a la vela para poder iluminar y husmear un poco a través del pecho orificio... pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo... sintió como si la temperatura a su alrededor disminuyera acorde a cada segundo que pasaba... hasta que la llama de la misma vela se extinguió.

Aterrada, Saria se alejó tan pronto como pudo de aquella endemoniada entrada. Fuera lo que fuera, el poder que mantenía aquella puerta cerrada estaba protegiendo a lo que se encontrara adentro en todos los sentidos... ¿Pero qué podría estar siendo protegido allí?

Fuera como fuera... para que semejante poder se mantuviera activo... entonces debía haber una fuente que lo mantuviera así y lo alimentara... ¿Pero dónde y cuál seria esa fuente?

Las siete llaves... y la fuente del poder. Esas eran sus claves para abrir esta maldita puerta... ¿Pero como podría encontrar esos elementos?

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Luego de estar como media hora con el orfebre, Ruto y Malon finalmente salieron de la tienda de armas, esta ultima luciendo en su cintura o mas específicamente en la funda que vino de regalo, lo que Sickal Tigerson había definido como "Puro Poder", un magnifico revólver llamado _Broken Butterfly_. La pelirroja no sabía mucho, por no decir nada, de esta clase de armas... solo sabia que eran usadas de forma similar a las ballestas, y siendo así, no podía ser tan difícil. El orfebre le había enseñado como prepararlo y recargarlo, y las instrucciones para el combate era: Apunta, dispara y problema solucionado. Aunque le costaba creer que fuera tan fácil...

Ahora... Malon solo necesitaba un elemento mas para comenzar su viaje, el cual estaba decidida a iniciar cuanto antes.

- Iré en busca de un buen caballo para el viaje - Dijo seriamente la cowgirl.

- Malon... ¿Por qué la prisa? - Cuestionó su amiga con un deje de pena en la voz.

- Por favor, Ruto... ya lo sabes.

Sí... es verdad, ya lo sabía. Este asunto... esta misión de ellas... ya no era por el sentimiento que las tres compartían hacia Link. Ahora era por el bienestar y la vida de él... la cual se encontraba en un gran peligro teniendo a ese hombre persiguiéndole...

Incluso si eso significaba tener que enfrentarse a tal persona... ellas harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarle. Los sentimientos a confesar podrían esperar... si ya habían esperado tantos años, no seria tanto problema el guardarlos por un tiempo mas. Lo único importante ahora era asegurarse de que el hombre al que amaban se encontrara sano y salvo... y mantenerlo así.

- Volveré en cuanto sea posible - Continuó la pelirroja - Mándale mis saludos a Saria... y dile que lamento el no despedirme personalmente de ella, pero...

- Ya sé - Interrumpió la Zora - Odias las despedidas.

Realmente... era algo que Malon siempre trataba de evitar cuanto fuera posible. La muerte de su madre había marcado esa característica en ella... y la partida de Link terminó de definirla. Incluso aunque supiera que volvería a reunirse con la persona de la cual se separaría... ese mismo hecho era lo que la llevaba a nunca decir "Adiós"... para que así, al volver a verse... pudieran actuar como si jamás se hubieran despedido.

- Buena suerte, Malon.

- Gracias...

La ex-princesa respetaría los sentimientos de su amiga y no iba a decir ninguna palabra o frase de despedida... pero al verla alejarse, no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y darle un abrazo por la espalda, causando que su amiga se detuviera al instante. Con sus brazos rodeándole el torso y la cabeza hundida en su espalda... Ruto le comunicó sin palabras que se cuidara... que se asegurara de volver viva y que no le pasara nada... le comunico su miedo... el mismo miedo que Malon sintió cuando creyó tener a Ruto muriendo en sus brazos.

Y pensar que ella había tomado esta decisión para evitar que cualquiera de sus amigas se arriesgara, especialmente quien la abrazaba ahora, quien ya lo había hecho y casi no le va muy bien. Aun así... Malon sabía que Ruto conocía el sentimiento que ellas y Saria sufrieron cuando la Zora estaba agonizando... pues Ruto, a diferencia de ella, tenía gravado en sus memorias la muerte de su madre.

Frotarle la mano a su amiga fue su manera de decir "Sí", y luego se libró suavemente del abrazo sin mirar hacia atrás y siguiendo el camino que había elegido. La ex-princesa permaneció en su lugar hasta que su amiga finalmente desapareció de su vista... y no pudo evitar el hacer una oración silenciosa a las Tres Diosas para que su amiga volviera sana y salva.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Paula lamentaba el tener una muy bien entrenada resistencia al alcohol... pues se estaba gastando gran parte de sus ahorros en tratar de emborracharse en aquel mismo bar donde no habitaba nadie si no era de noche... a excepción del cantinero y del hombre de limpieza, como siempre.

Había pasado horas y horas discutiendo con su ex-novio hasta hace un tiempo. Carl... el hombre que peleó contra Ruto en aquella lluviosa noche... y que casi la mata.

Ella lo odiaba... tanto como lo amaba. Ruto tenia razón... ella no había podido olvidarse de él... y eso le causaba un asco por si misma... ¿Cómo podía ser... que estuviera enamorada de un cruel asesino? Ella le conocía desde que ambos eran niños... pero jamás conoció ese lado de él... no hasta hace aproximadamente... dos semanas, cuando encontró a su novio severamente herido por haber sido derrotado en una batalla a muerte... en la cual su adversario le había perdonado la vida.

Fue así como se enteró de que Carl era el mejor guerrero al servicio de aquella mafia denominada la Mano Negra. Por lo visto, un guerrero había llegado pidiendo información, y para conseguirla tuvo que pasar por la misma prueba que había pasado Ruto... y lo logró magníficamente. El mismo Carl le había confesado que jamás tendría una oportunidad contra aquel joven rubio... era un verdadero maestro de la espada.

Él y ella habían pasado varias horas discutiendo... Carl trataba de pedirle perdón por engañarla habiéndole mantenido oculto todo eso... pero el solo pensar en que ese hombre había acabado fríamente con la vida de varias personas hacia imposible para ella el concederle amnistía alguna. Ella sabia... ella conocía a Carl... y sabía que en el fondo no era una mala persona... pero existían errores que no se podían perdonar.

Sus pensamientos y tragos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de cierta persona al bar.

- Ruto...

- Hola, Paula... - Saludó la Zora

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Pues... necesitaba despejar un poco mi cabeza - Respondió sentándose en la barra a su lado y quitándole el vaso para beber un poco de este.

- ¡Hey! - Pero ya era tarde, la ex-princesa se tomó lo que quedaba del vaso.

- Gracias... je, je... - Dijo devolviéndole el contenedor vacío con una sonrisa picara.

La joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises suspiró profundamente antes de optar por tocar aquel tema.

- ¿Ya te sientes bien?

- Sí - Contestó simplemente la joven - En perfecto estado.

Incluso después de la magia de Saria y Raúl, Ruto no estuvo completamente libre de las consecuencias de la batalla, y hasta ayer estuvo sufriendo de dolores musculares y cicatrices que habían sido dejadas en su cuerpo, especialmente la de su hombro.

- Me alegro - Comentó la muchacha.

- Ahórratelo - Indicó la Zora, asustando a su amiga.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque tengo que volver a hacerle una visita a esos mafiosos.

- ¿¡QUÉ?

Si antes a Paula le parecía que Ruto era una chica imprudente o que no calculaba los riesgos... ahora le parecía una completa loca... ¿No le bastó con lo que pasó la noche anterior o QUÉ? Es cierto que había obtenido lo que quería... ¡Pero casi muere por ello! Y sinceramente, no sostenía esperanzas en que el milagro que la salvó la salvaría nuevamente.

- ¿¡Estas loca? ¡Te van a matar! ¡¡No tendrás la misma suerte dos veces!

- ¿Suerte? - Pensó Ruto - Si hay algo que no tuve esa noche... fue suerte...

- ¡HEY! ¿¡Me estas escuchando o no?

- Sí, te escuche - Respondió, para continuar después de un suspiro - Pero ya me conoces, Paula... ¿Realmente creer que vas a detenerme?

- ¡Puedo intentarlo!

- Pues te aconsejo: No te gastes...

La chica no sabia si definir a Ruto como persistente o necia... pero definitivamente era de admirar. Como fuera... ir nuevamente con la Mano Negra significaría sin duda volver a encontrarse con su ex-novio... y ella, a pesar de todo lo que habían discutido, aun tenía un asunto pendiente con él.

- Voy contigo - Dijo finalmente, la determinación clavada en su voz.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. No te involucres...

- Te equivocas... este asunto me concierne mucho mas de lo que crees, y si no puedo convencerte de que no vayas, no esperes convencerme de que no te acompañe.

La ex-princesa busco apresuradamente una respuesta... pero no la encontró.

- Estas atorada conmigo, te guste o no - Dijo Paula, poniéndole fin a la discusión.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Malon no había caminado ni diez minutos desde que se separo de Ruto hasta que, cruzando un callejón, se encontró con otra persona familiar.

- ¡Malon! - La llamó él

- ¿Sr. Héctor? - Preguntó sorprendida al encontrarse con el anciano en el otro extremo del pasillo entre viviendas - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Pues... me enteré de que te estas por emprender un viaje - Respondió comenzando a acercarse a la joven.

- así es - Afirmo la pelirroja.

- Bueno, pues... - El vendedor buscó como decir lo que quería decir, y eligió empezar por lo básico - Saria te contó... ¿No? Que yo sé de Link.

- Sí, nos contó... ¿Por qué?

- Pues veras... hubo algo que no le dije a ella, pues pensé que no era muy importante, pero... tengo algo de Link y... como vas a emprender un viaje, pensé que debería dártelo.

- ¿Algo de Link? ¿Y qué es eso?

- Sígueme, por favor. Ten por seguro que será una gran ayuda...

Sin cuestionarle, Malon se dejo guiar por su curiosidad y por el anciano que, después de caminar un largo rato en profundo silencio, la llevó hasta un extremo de la ciudad. La muchacha no pudo evitar sentir cierta sospecha cuando entraron a un establo, pero curiosamente, se sintió ameno el entrar a lo que podría decirse que era su ambiente natural.

- Por aquí - Dijo Héctor, guiándola hasta un rincón del establo.

Malon obedeció sin tener ninguna expectativa de lo que iban a encontrar. El hombre comenzó a abrir una puerta, desde cuyo interior podía escucharse un caballo. La joven no sabia como interpretar esto considerando que Héctor estaba por darle precisamente lo que ella iba a buscar... pero una vez la puerta se abrió... la pelirroja quedó boquiabierta...

Aquel pelaje rojizo... aquella crin blanca... aquellos ojos oscuros...

Jamás pensó volver a ver... a su amiga de la infancia...

- ¡¡Epona! - Grito invadida por la emoción.

Reconociendo al instante a su adorada yegua, la cowgirl corrió hacia ella, quien también reconoció a la niña y le demostró al instante su alegría por este reencuentro.

- ¿Cómo? ¿La conoces? - Preguntó Héctor.

- ¿¡Conocerla? ¡Yo la crié! - Contesto mientras que la abrazaba emocionadamente, su alegría se denotándose en cada palabra - ¿Cómo es que ella esta aquí?

- Pues... como te dije, estaba con Link... y a pesar de que él jamás regresó del viaje que emprendió, su yegua sí lo hizo.

La alegría se desvaneció al instante del rostro de Malon, cambiando por preocupación. Ella conocía bien a Epona y sabia que si tuviera que caracterizarla con una palabra, esa seria fidelidad... ¿Cómo podía ser que Epona haya regresado sin Link? Esto era realmente preocupante...

- Por eso... ya que estas buscando a Link, creo que darte a ti su yegua será lo correcto.

- Muchas gracias, Héctor... - Le dijo mientras que ambos salían del establo.

- No hay de que... solo... hazte cargo de encontrar al muchacho.

- Lo haré - Contesto subiéndose a su fiel corcel femenino - Nuevamente, gracias.

Ahora Malon tenia todo lo necesario para iniciar este viaje, de hecho, mucho mas de lo que esperaba... y ya no iba a esperar mas. Acomodándose sobre el lomo de Epona, se sujetó a ella por el cuello y le ordeno arrancar... en lo cual Epona le demostró todo el entrenamiento que Link le había dado.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Astray ya estaba desapareciendo en el horizonte, pero Malon solo miraba hacia el frente... tenia que llegar a Jade Leaf y encontrar lo que fuera posible de Link.

_- Solo espera, Link... solo espera... vamos a encontrarte..._


	13. Reiniciando

**Queridos Lectores:**

Como autor de este fic, tengo que anunciarles que tengo buenas y malas noticias:

Las malas es que este fanfic, como lo conocen hasta ahora, esta simplemente abandonado. Esto se debe a que jamás tuve realmente una trama o plot armado para armar una historia como era debido, y básicamente solo estaba escribiendo lo que me llegaba a la cabeza, pero eventualmente llegué a un punto en el cual ya no tenia idea de como seguir. El personaje de Raúl había sido un intento de crear un antagonista inusual, pero jamás pude desarrollarlo como era debido. Por eso, esta historia simplemente no podía seguirse.

Pero las buenas noticias es que simplemente no estoy dispuesto a abandonar este proyecto, y por ende, este fanfic protagonizado por Malon, Ruto y Saria y conocido como "Women in Love" esta siendo re-escrito. Finalmente después de mucho pensar he llegado a forjar una buena idea en mi cabeza sobre la cual basarme para hacer la trama de la historia. Junto a esta despedida, también estoy subiendo el nuevo fanfic que será conocido simplemente como "Women in Love" (Sin "Legend of Zelda" al comienzo, ya que los protagonistas de esta historia no son Link y Zelda). Este fic permanecerá por aquí por unos días mas, pero eventualmente será borrado.

Les agradezco a todos los que han seguido este fanfic y a quienes me han brindado su apoyo con inspiradores reviews. Espero que todos disfruten de la nueva historia, la cual trae cosas nuevas y elementos reciclados de la vieja versión.

Bye!


End file.
